


Спаси меня, если сможешь

by Inspector_Po



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: Конченый неудачник против патологического альтруиста. Кто кого?





	

Этот понедельник шел на рекорд. Самый херовый понедельник из возможных, даже нарочно уже не придумаешь что-нибудь еще, не переплюнешь, как ни старайся. Так что оставалось только одно: расслабиться. Завалиться в приятное место, залить больную голову «гелем для души», как друг Слава называл Джек Дэниелс, и забыть, как страшный сон. Потом пусть хоть сто таких понедельников, главное – передышку дать. Гера, вообще, не жаловался, ему нравилась его жизнь, работа и ритм порой совершенно сумасшедший, нравилось, что голова всегда забита тысячью дел, что он всегда все успевает, просто иногда уставал. Как сейчас. Сейчас у него был третий день отпуска. До этого отдежурил в приемном, так что еле выполз, а потом не спал двое суток по вине курьера, то есть менеджера логистики, вместо которого самому пришлось переться в столицу за новой сантехникой. А в столице еще и задержаться: курьер напутал со складами и датами, на выходных случилась заминка, но Гера все разрулил, лишь бы не приезжать еще раз, загрузил газель Виллерой Бохом. Уселся на жесткое, как табурет, сиденье, и приготовился к нескольким часам езды по трассе, как заметил в зеркало бегущую сквозь ливень женщину. Уехать не успел, дама была в полном отчаянии. У нее был японский минивен, загруженный до упора мебелью и шмотками, бабушкой и двумя детьми. У минивена стуканул двигатель где-то под Читой, аккумулятор давно сел, не работал ни кондей, ни аварийка, и весь путь женщина со стальными яйцами проделала автостопом. Гера впечатлился экстриму и, конечно, не мог уехать. Поэтому вместо спокойной дороги по трассе получил день невероятных приключений.  
В принципе, такое случалось не первый раз. Он постоянно подбирал кого-то на прицеп, подвозил или помогал с поломками. Как-то даже спугнул от уснувшего в пьяном анабиозе полковника воришек, которые явно не просто так топтались у стоявшей на обочине машины под райцентром. Потом довез полковника до отеля, припарковал его автомобиль и только тогда успокоился.  
Слава обычно над ним ржал и обзывал матерью Терезой.  
Но в этот раз Гера почти пожалел о своем душевном порыве, хотя и знал, что иначе бы не смог.  
От путешествия дама была не совсем в себе, давила на тормоз в горку и отпускала его на уклоне, пыталась вылезти на среднюю полосу, потому что с правой стороны было плохо видно, что там впереди, и так измочалила несчастного альтруиста, что при въезде в город уже ночью он вышел, молча отстегнул трос и отвалил, не слушая благодарностей. От избытка чувств остановился у дома и позвонил Славе, но дружбан не проявил никакой жалости (ну а чего ты ждал – взялся помогать, терпи! Или, как говорится: делай добро и убегай), а просто потребовал сейчас же ехать к нему в клуб. Гера на автопилоте принял душ, нашел единственную подходящую футболку, тоже по приколу подаренную Славой после какого-то совместного похода бухать. Футболка была дурацкая: кислотная жаба с гипно-глазами и женской грудью, но Слава настоял, типа не позорь меня больше, ходишь, как нищеброд, хоть одна нормальная шмотка будет. Гера, напротив, считал, что это Слава вечно выпендривается и одевается в яркие дешевки, но в клубной моде не разбирался и уступил. И добрался на такси без сил, с одной мыслью – о Джек Дэниелс с кока-колой. Но пока осматривался в чил-ауте, выискивая на низких круглых диванах знакомые рожи, всматриваясь через сети цветных нитей лазера, перед ним появился довольно странный персонаж. Гера от неожиданности едва не отшатнулся, во вспышках замечая синий пластиковый гипс на левой кисти и сжатый кулак правой руки, и совершенно дикий взгляд. Он еще подумал, не укурился ли тот: на лице полный невменос и зима в глазах. А парень зло улыбнулся, быстро сделал еще пол шага и поцеловал его. В губы.  
***  
\- Сейчас Скол напьется и пойдет прыгать с моста в водохранку.  
\- А смысл? Хрен утонешь, там средняя глубина полметра.  
\- Ну как раз ноги давно не ломал, - Игорь заржал, ткнул Женю локтем.  
\- Скол, я тебя умоляю, забей на этот раз! Не она первая…  
Женя, не слушая, допил вискарь и откинулся на спинку дивана. Игорек протянул ему новый стакан, надеясь, что пьяный друг передумает со своими суицидальными планами.  
\- Хоть Б-52 запей. Там сливки, кальций, как-никак, - шутки про кальций и поломанные кости не смешили уже с детства, и Женя скривился. Он не был самоубийцей или мазохистом, просто любил адреналин. Это единственное, что имело смысл в жизни. С работой вечно проблемы, друзья – чисто выпить вместе за его счет, экстремальных увлечений Скола мало кто разделял, а девушки терпели еще меньше. Хотя с Ангелиной они почти стали жить вместе, ее хватило на полгода – своеобразный рекорд. Кто-то даже назвал ее «ангелом-хранителем», с ней Женя только один раз вывихнул лодыжку и вот кисть сломал. С рукой еще идиотски получилось – неудачно грохнулся с кровати во время секса, когда делал стойку на руках. Ощущений новых захотелось, по-нормальному, как потом с укором высказала Ангелина, уже не вставляло! И ведь не в ней проблема, она-то права. И от этого было особенно тоскливо. И хотелось перебить невыносимую досаду и разочарование в себе чем-то поострее. Вся жизнь – сплошное недоразумение! У него никогда ничего не получалось! С первых шагов, наверно. Годам к шести у Жени Раскольникова было уже четыре перелома, три ожога и две операции. Потом количество несчастных случаев росло в геометрической прогрессии. Родители ставили его на лыжи – он ломал ногу на второй день. Отправили на гимнастику – сразу упал с каната и сломал плечо. После очередной травмоопасной зимы пошел на дзюдо, где первым делом научили правильно падать и безопасно приземляться, это, конечно, ненадолго помогло, но Женя легко находил другие способы покалечиться. И дело было вовсе не в недостатке кальция, а в шиле в жопе, или голове без мозгов – смотря с какой стороны смотреть. Он прыгал по стройкам, катался на скейте, роликах, коньках, на горном велосипеде по каменистым холмам, после неудачи с лыжами освоил сноуборд, вместо дзюдо пошел на кик-боксинг, в общем старался максимально использовать время, когда удавалось ходить без гипса и костылей. Так что со временем перепробовал все доступные способы экстремальных развлекух, кроме, разве что, прыжков с парашютом. В отличие от других возможностей покалечиться, здесь шансов остаться в живых после первой неудачи (со второго раза, после заросших переломов, у него всегда все получалось – и лыжи, и прыжки на велике, и перевороты со сменой рук на перекладине) не было. Поэтому приходилось черпать адреналин стандартными способами.  
Игорек с Мишкой даже не надеялись, что Скол успокоится. Бесполезно. На тачке гонять пьяный не будет, правда, но если не сиганет с моста какого-нибудь (прошлый раз на даче чуть не попал в рыбацкую сеть и еле выплыл), ввяжется в драку. Под новый год, когда со скандалом разошелся с очередной подругой, нарочно пошел на гопоту и остался со сломанной челюстью. Гопники неплохо его обработали ботинками по роже, кость раздробили в нескольких местах. Долго восстанавливался, и то спасибо дежурному врачу в больничке, которого он так и не нашел потом, чтобы поблагодарить за качественную операцию. Зато тогда же познакомился с прекрасной медсестрой, Ангелиной… Может и в этот раз повезет? Хотя какая разница, главное, забить тоскливо зудящее чувство, которое мешает ему всю жизнь. Хоть вешайся!  
В клуб как раз спустился отличный кандидат для спарринга.  
\- Бля, - сказал Игорь, проследив за его взглядом. – Скол, остынь. Ты же инвалид! Куда ты со своей рукой прешь? Ты, конечно, и ногами уделаешь любого, но блин, в нем же метра два! Бля, хрена се огромный. Он тебя размажет тупо. И перед Славой Бронцевым стыдно будет, за беспорядок в клубе.  
\- А я на улицу попрошу выйти, - глухо отозвался Женя.  
Потом усмехнулся:  
– Не ссы. Сразу не размажет. Если вообще хоть что-то сможет, видно же, что кроме качалки ничего не умеет. Мажор в пидорской футболке. Из тех, кто в клубе перед зеркалом бицуху надувает и жопу отклячивает. И рожа печальная. Утомился, наверно, от гламура, да ему только на пользу пойдет…  
Женя уже выбрался из глубокого мягкого нутра дивана и уверенно шел к утомленно разглядывающему публику парню перед лестницей. Как жаль, что левая кисть не рабочая, хотя пластик – крепкая штука. Он сжал кулак, едва заметно кольнуло стыдом – вот так ни за что провоцировать первого попавшегося чувака, но это чувство было почти не разобрать в алкогольном дурмане. Только одного алкоголя было мало, нужно было что-то крепче. Он внутренне собрался, уже готовясь пропустить первый удар, все равно боли не почувствует, зато потом голову, наконец, отрубит, и можно будет отдаться сносящей крышу волне! И, усмехнувшись кислотной жабе с розовыми сосками, быстро встал на носки и клюнул расслабленного мажора в губы. Легко, чисто чтоб унизить. Кровь шумела в ушах, ну понеслась!.. Но удара не последовало, парень перед ним слишком быстро справился с шоком, пару секунд ему хватило на пристальный взгляд, а потом на губах мелькнула улыбка, он наклонился и поцеловал Скола в ответ. Но уже серьезно, не торопясь, обстоятельно удерживая за шею для удобства.  
Скол сначала стормозил от неожиданности, а потом было поздно. Не хотелось терять лицо перед компанией за спиной, надо было как-то перевести все в шутку, идти до конца. Ну нет, его не уделают так легко! Он поддался поцелую, словно именно этого и ждал.  
Такого позора с ним еще не было.  
\- Выйдем? – усмехнулся он, все еще стоя слишком близко.  
\- Вечер в жопу, - неоднозначно резюмировал парень в ответ. – Пошли.  
Он еще махнул кому-то с лестницы, потом пропустил Скола вперед.  
Снаружи было пекло. Горячий воздух, который не собирался остывать, несмотря на подступившую полночь, обволакивал душным жаром.  
\- Сука! – Скол пнул пустую пивную бутылку у входа. - Нельзя было по-нормальному, а?  
Парень молча закурил, разглядывая его. Потом выдохнул дым.  
\- Извини. Раньше мне пидоры никогда на шею не вешались, не знаю, как у вас нормально. Обидеть не хотел просто.  
Женя уставился на совершенно спокойное лицо. Или он был слишком пьян, или явно недооценил «партнера по спаррингу».  
\- А потрахаться тоже согласишься, чтобы не обидеть?  
\- Тебя только надо? Или вас там много? А то день тяжелый.  
Скола конкретно выбешивала эта спокойная томная манера говорить, выдыхая дым. Можно было поржать, конечно: да, все пошло не по плану, и вообще идиотская затея изначально, но уступать он не хотел. Он достал ключи от машины и на парковке рядом мигнула фарами черная субару.  
\- Только я. Справишься?  
\- Ключи давай. Дома есть выпить?  
Скол сел в машину несколько пришибленный. Какой-то незнакомый парень сидит за рулем его форика и даже собрался ехать по его адресу. В голове отчаянно мигало «перебор!», но шило в заднице никуда не делось. Это не те эмоции, которые ему были нужны. Вместо адреналина и боли – растерянность и недоразумение. Ну нет.  
Они выехали на проспект, и откуда только столько машин ночью? Потом двинулись к мосту. Скол подождал, когда парень разгонится от светофора, отстегнул ремень, повернулся и положил руку ему на колено. Тачка чуть вильнула, парень заметно сжал челюсть.  
\- Руку убери, - резко сказал он, обгоняя идущую зигзагом красную мазду с орущими в окно девицами.  
\- Да лан, че ты, - улыбнулся Скол ему в ухо и двинул ладонь к ширинке.  
Не пристёгнутый ремень противно пищал, но турбина под капотом выдала на мосту максимум как раз под камерами с радаром, асфальт был буграми, словно город долго и упорно бомбили, машину жестко подкинуло перед съездом. Сколу на все было насрать. Даже на то, что он сжимает чужой член под тонкой тканью брюк, и машина отзывается, словно он рулит джойстиком. Прям то, что он хотел! Пусть хоть на встречку вылетит, соберет все штрафы под камерами, лопнет колесо в очередной яме, или в столб влетит. Стрелка спидометра не опускалась меньше ста пятидесяти даже на перекрестках, кайф! Машина резко затормозила, в нос остро ударил запах жженой резины и протертых тормозных колодок. Скола жестко приложило об панель.  
\- Этот дом? – безучастно поинтересовался шумахер, хотя его заметно потряхивало.  
\- Да. Третий подъезд. Круто водишь! Может, еще круг до центра и назад?  
\- Нет, я сегодня накатался. Три дня за рулем. Выпить хоть налей, как обещал. С благотворительной еблей, я так понимаю, разобрались?  
\- Разве?  
\- А ты что, не спустил по дороге?  
\- А ты?  
На этот раз Скол смог его переглядеть и расплылся в улыбке. Он минуту назад гладил пальцами его напряженный член под тканью, и пофиг, что самого тоже прошибло жаром. Это просто адреналин хлынул в кровь, пусть без драки, а благодаря трем сотням лошадей под капотом и уверенному водителю, которого он пытался вывести из себя. Еще немного, и это тоже получится.  
Скол больше не стеснялся нагло разглядывать неожиданного гостя в лифте. Странно, что принял за гламурного мажора. Кроме часов Омега и прикольной футболки ничем не выделялся. Да и томный расслабон вполне мог оказаться просто усталостью. Снова кольнуло неловкостью, но сомневаться было поздно. Скол распахнул шкаф с бухлом, достал ром и пачку вишневого сока.  
\- Тебе потом домой далеко? – поинтересовался он зачем-то.  
\- Нет, тут через два двора. На набережной новостройка.  
\- Ого, это где панорамные окна и свой причал внизу? Круто… Еще и соседи, значит.  
\- Ага. Ну давай, сосед, - они слегка звякнули стаканами. – Я тебя помню, кстати. Ты тут в пятнадцатой учился? И тачку тоже помню, приметная… Как-то на светофоре уделал тебя.  
\- Врешь. Не мог ты уделать… И в школе я редко появлялся.  
Гость хмыкнул, но спорить не стал. Он тянул ром и медленно расслаблялся.  
\- У меня память на лица хорошая. Я через дорогу жил, учился в лицее, но драку там внизу помню, у водохранки. Когда мы с вашими сцепились. Ты пришел с костылем, хромой, и тебя скинули в воду. Я сам успел тины наглотаться, когда помогал выбраться, а ты мне своим костылем в лоб заехал.  
Он приставил палец к тонкой белой полоске над бровью, где когда-то была рассечена кожа.  
\- Офигеть. А я тебя не помню. В упор.  
\- А давно ты по клубам мужиков снимаешь?  
Скол подавился ромом.  
\- Нет, ты, блять, первый.  
\- Первый по роже тебе не заехал сразу?  
\- Да!  
\- Страшно теперь?  
Ему снова удалось застать врасплох, а Женек только расслабился. Злопамятный хрен, теперь либо на попятную, либо все-таки вывести его из себя. Только он уже сомневался, что получится. Но по-другому все равно не мог. Допил последний глоток и придвинулся ближе, глядя снизу вверх.  
\- А я люблю, когда страшно.  
Скол почти навалился, близко, теперь без вариантов. Сам не знал, чего хочет: продавить или получить отпор. Как получится. Потом можно и увеличить ставки, но сейчас он почти блефовал. Прежней решимости, как в клубе, больше не было. И драйва, как в тачке, тоже. Только ромовый дурман в голове растворял последние капли стыда, поэтому Скол, глядя прямо в глаза, сократил последние сантиметры и прикоснулся к губам. На этот раз чувствуя каждым нервным окончанием, как это чертовски неправильно. Не с тем и не к месту, и не вовремя, и не нужно. Как будто выполняет по инерции заложенную программу, про которую все забыли. Захотелось отшатнуться, пока не поздно и признать поражение. Тем более, что другой не ответил на поцелуй, а застыл, сжав губы.  
А потом вообще улыбнулся, отстраняясь.  
\- Ладно, хватит, - внезапно не выдержал гость. – Тебе это не нужно. И я… не могу.  
\- Ну как хочешь, - поспешно и с явным облегчением согласился Скол, усмехаясь про себя.  
Но сдавшийся вроде гость неожиданно схватил его за плечи, развернул к стене, стукнув об нее затылком, и сжал рукой горло, едва не перекрыв дыхание. Слишком резко, и от внезапной злости в глазах Скол растерялся. К такому адреналину он оказался не готов.  
\- Хочу, - выплюнул тот ему в лицо. Раздвинул коленом ноги, притираясь ближе. – Прикинь? Чувствуешь? Сам в ахуе!  
Потом так же резко отпустил, и Скол чуть не сполз по стене вниз.  
\- Давай, отдыхай… Инвалид–провокатор. Как ты, блин, дожил еще до своих лет, удивительно.  
Скол, молча потирая шею, смотрел, как гость обувается. Потом ответил про себя, когда хлопнула входная дверь:  
\- Сам в ахуе.

***  
Какая-то сволочь не унималась. Мелодия телефона настойчиво прорывалась в сон, Гера нащупал мобильник на полу у матраса и, не открывая глаза, сказал в трубку:  
\- Какой же ты мудак, Славик.  
\- Уже час дня, Гер. Я и так долго терпел. Ну, давай, что там, как?  
\- Я сплю.  
Гера посмотрел на время – и правда, час. А он все равно не выспался.  
\- А Раскольников где?  
\- Пошел за топором.  
Слава заржал, кто-то промурлыкал рядом с ним в трубку, он быстро и шумно задышал. Гера недоуменно уставился на телефон, слушая ритмичные постанывания.  
\- Ты что, групповушку решил мне по телефону устроить?  
\- Ммм, сейчас. – Слава шикнул, что-то громыхнуло, словно он свалился с кровати. Потом заорал в трубку: - Гера! Меня тут друзья этого Женька Раскольникова домогаются! Спрашивают – что этот орк с ним сделал, они до него дозвониться не могут, переживают. Орк – это ты, если что.  
\- А Женек – это кто?  
\- Не знаю, эльф, наверно, - Слава опять заржал. – Ну этот, с которым ты вчера лизался и осквернил мое приличное заведение.  
\- Бар «де ля Slava» - приличное заведение? Ну, прости.  
\- Уел. Так он тебе отсосал?  
\- Иди в жопу, Славик, - сказал он и нажал на отбой.  
Телефон перезвонил сразу же. Неугомонный Слава так просто не отступится.  
\- Так у вас все серьезно? А имя тогда почему не знаешь? Секс не повод для знакомства?  
Гера обреченно вздохнул.  
\- Я его домой отвез, пусть не переживают.  
\- О, так он сейчас с тобой?  
\- К нему домой!  
\- А-а, - разочарованно протянул Слава. – И ушел?  
\- Ушел.  
\- Он даже выпить не предложил?  
\- Предложил.  
\- Вот! – победно усмехнулся в трубку Слава. – А потом отсосал?  
Гера сдался и тоже заржал. Проще было согласиться. Слава сразу потерял интерес и напомнил про днюху на «фазенде».  
\- С Илоной приедешь? – поинтересовался он.  
Гера что-то невразумительно промычал в ответ. Стремно было признаваться, что очередная клубная девица его кинула. Или он ее. Гера хотел серьезных отношений, но телок снимал вместе со Славой, так что сам виноват. Илона хотела тачку, хотя бы простенький мерс Ашечку, а у Геры все деньги уходили на отделку семейного гнезда. Потом она требовала сиськи, или хотя бы ринопластику, но Гера как раз предпочитал маленькую стоячую грудь, а нос отговорил делать из-за возможных осложнений. Но добил отношения с гламурной красоткой ящик земляники, которую Гер скупил у бабушек на трассе из жалости. Илона добычу не оценила, а предложение сварить варенье восприняла как личное оскорбление.  
\- Хотя чего я спрашиваю, у тебя же теперь новая любовь! – снова начал измываться Слава. - Все, два места на тебя, Гер, не вопрос.

***

Всю вторую неделю заслуженного отпуска Гера опять потратил на квартиру. Докупил обои, следил за плиточниками, заказал кухню. Можно было нанять дизайнера и прораба, но ему нравилось все делать самому. Получалось долго, приходилось изучать весь вопрос, Гере было интересно. Правда, к пятнице уже начал скучать по работе, беспокоился за пациентов, старых и тех, кто поступит, пока он отдыхает. Но ни в больнице, ни в клинике его не ждали, а из-за непривычной суеты с ремонтом он напрочь забыл про эпизод в клубе и странного нервного парня, который откровенно нарывался непонятно на что. То есть, на что – понятно, но Гер не хотел об этом думать, чтобы не анализировать свои собственные ощущения на этот счет. Он не знал, что на него тогда нашло и свалил все на усталость и ром натощак. Гера бы и не вспомнил больше, но увидел, как какой-то идиот пытается перелезть отбойник на транспортном мосту, чтобы прыгнуть на трассу в поток фур и автомобилей, и тот парень мигом всплыл в памяти. Гера дал по тормозам и включил аварийку, кто-то сзади нервно надавил на клаксон, едва не вписавшись ему в зад. Это и правда был тот самый отчаянный из Барделя, но уже без гипса. Гера удивленно наблюдал за попыткой вывалиться ему на капот, потом вышел, помог перелезть отбойник, дотащил до двери и усадил на заднее сиденье, на всякий случай пристегнул ремнем и, чтобы наверняка, поставил на двери «детскую» блокировку. Парень был то ли пьян, то ли укурен и на вопросы не реагировал. Он вяло подергал дверь и сразу отрубился, уронив голову к груди. Гера отстраненно подумал, что скажет Славик, когда увидит гостя, и не лучше ли отвезти психа домой. Но он и так безнадежно опаздывал, да и сомневался, что этот долбанутый экстремальщик не придумает что-то еще, если оставить его одного. Пусть уж безопасно отлежится на природе, а потом свалит. В идеале незаметно, особенно для Славы. Друг же до конца жизни издеваться будет.  
Гера сначала сам пошел на «разведку», народ массово свалил на речку, и он без палева отвел, точнее, оттащил психа в «свою» комнату над баней, на мансардном этаже с отдельным выходом. После чего плавно начал расслабляться.

Слава повсюду ходил в обнимку с новой девицей по имени Марта, на этот раз совсем зеленой. Ей, кажется, только исполнилось восемнадцать и она была балериной, несмотря на лишние килограммов двадцать. Но на любые скептические замечания Славик требовал шпагат, и Мартышка (как ласково звал ее Слава) довольно удачно строила из себя Волочкову, то и дело задирая ноги. Ее подружка весь вечер окучивала Геру, но была не в его вкусе. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Хотел исключительно модельную внешность и чтобы стерва, ну или хотя бы умная. Ну или просто имела бы ему мозг, но так, чтобы в кайф. И при этом заботливая и хозяйственная. Короче, Гера хоть и знал, что совершенства не бывает, но пышной юной балерине ловить было нечего.  
К утру, обломав, помимо балерины еще какую-то Славину гостью, он поспал пару часов на заваленных шкурами качелях, по больничной привычке даже выспался и ушел плавать свои стандартные полтора часа, чтобы проснуться и взбодриться к продолжению.

***  
Сначала Женя решил, что он в больнице. Глаза не открывались, тела он не чувствовал. Ну все, приехали, допрыгался. Если бы хоть помнил что-то, так ведь провал совсем! Каким-то неимоверным усилием он шевельнулся и вдруг свалился с кровати, просыпаясь окончательно от тяжелого гула в голове. Интерьер комнатки со стенами из брусьев его обнадежил, да и руки-ноги были на месте. Скорее всего, затусил с парнями на турбазе, и гуляли, судя по похмелью, не слабо и продолжительно. Правда, никаких друзей он не помнил, водка – была, в какой-то рюмочной забегаловке, что-то хреновое произошло, потом водка, потом он решил уехать из этого ненавистного города туда, где его никто не знает. Потом передумал, что ли? Скол решил найти кого-нибудь или хоть сушняк утолить, чтобы лучше соображалось. Но ни одной знакомой рожи не встретил, да и вообще на турбазу двор не очень смахивал. Вдоль живой изгороди стояли несколько палаток, на живописно наваленных шкурах под соснами спали какие-то левые люди, в дом он заходить не стал, тачки на парковке тоже были незнакомые. Он допил чужое выдохшееся пиво, в голове чуть просветлело, потом взял со стола под навесом минералку, закусил бананом и огляделся еще раз. Судя по размаху, отмечали здесь вчера что-то серьезное и планировалось продолжение. Правда, местность была незнакомая и как сюда попал – вопрос. Ну и ладно. Потом разберется. Здесь рядом точно была речка, прямо за домом шел крутой спуск и дымчатый просвет, а на восходе самый кайф купаться. Где-то внизу раздался звук мотора, кто-то гонял на гидроцикле или катере, шум умчался вниз по реке. Женя стянул футболку по пути к берегу, потом бросил джинсы, трусы тоже кинул сверху – таскать потом мокрую тряпку в кармане ему не хотелось, а стесняться и смущать в такую рань точно было некого, разбежался по причалу и прыгнул в воду, сделав пьяное сальто над самой водой. Потом раскинул руки и смотрел в небо, отдаваясь течению. Где-то снова зашумел мотор, теперь звук приближался, но река была такой теплой, парной, так сладко укачивала, напрягаться отчаянно не хотелось, лучше просто подождать, пока противный, слишком громкий для тихого утра шум пронесется мимо. Он как раз вдыхал свежий сладкий воздух полной грудью, но что-то резко упало на живот и потянуло на дно, с такой силой, что Женя от шока хлебнул воды, и решил что все, точно задохнется. Всю жизнь искал приключений, а помер так глупо! Но кто-то помог, и он все-таки вынырнул, а потом опирался на чье-то плечо, пока кашлял и приходил в себя.  
\- Ты меня начинаешь напрягать, камикадзе, - услышал Женя и вытер глаза.  
\- Какого… - Он присмотрелся внимательнее и непроизвольно отшатнулся, чуть снова не уйдя под воду, но его прижали обратно. – О, Мать Тереза?  
Друг Игорь Жене потом подробно расписал, на кого он тогда в клубе нарвался. Это был кореш Бронцева, какой-то хирург что ли пластический с нерусским именем, которого Слава им расписывал как мать Терезу и самого доброго чувака во вселенной, пока они искали его, Скола, останки на следующий день. И перед которым Сколу потом было жутко стыдно.  
Судя по недовольной роже, узнавание было взаимным.  
\- Ты утопить меня хотел? – Возмутился Скол для приличия.  
Все-таки держали его довольно крепко, хотя можно было уже и отпустить. Мало ли, что у чувака на уме в пять утра?  
\- Хотел, чтобы тебе голову не снесли винтом. Что, не видел катер? Рядом турбаза, народ бухой в жопу. Остался бы сейчас без башки, никто и не заметил бы. Хотя, ты и так без… - Женя случайно задел парня бедром, и тот запнулся. - Блять, ты еще и без трусов, что ли?  
Чтобы удостовериться, ему по голому заду еще и рукой провели. Женя хотел было нервно заржать, но вместо этого вдруг смутился, быстро вдохнул и ушел под воду, отплывая подальше. Какое-то бредовое совпадение, - думал он. Очнуться непонятно где в незнакомой компании и встретить этого типа. А может, все не просто так? Вдруг он вчера еще учудил, и у них что-то было? Или его опять на слабо берут? Или было? Женя вдруг представил, подозрительно легко представил, как этот Хер Герман мнет ему ягодицы и вжимает в кровать, удерживая за шею под затылком. А он нихрена не помнит! Он хотел даже зад свой пощупать, но по пьяни ему не то что зад подставить, да ему море по колено! Но до зада раньше, конечно, не доходило...  
В некотором смущении он быстро оделся, пока тот, сделав еще круг до противоположного берега и обратно, не вышел из воды.  
Скол решил, что такие дела надо обозначать сразу, и выдал:  
\- Это, ну вчера… ничего не значит, я был бухой. Ясно?  
\- Как-то не верится. Что не значит.  
Сердце упало: точно было. Хрен теперь оправдаешься. Доигрался…  
\- Я не педик.  
\- Да ладно?!  
Такое явное искреннее удивление показалось Сколу даже оскорбительным.  
\- Да. Я же прикалывался, ты знаешь. И никогда раньше…  
\- Что?  
\- Не сплю я с мужиками, понимаешь? Не знаю, как такое вышло! Бля… Да я даже не помню ничего!  
Тот пристально посмотрел в ответ на такое откровение. Потом расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Так ты сейчас оправдываешься или жалеешь, что ничего не помнишь?  
Женя неотвратимо покраснел и опустил глаза, пальцами потирая переносицу.  
\- Нет, я… - Он неуверенно пробормотал. - Я кое-что помню, но…  
\- Что именно?  
К своему ужасу он почувствовал, как парень отнимает руку от его лица, а он поддается. Гера стоял очень близко, с него стекала вода и от влажной кожи шел пар. Казалось, тронешь – обожжешься, слишком горячо и слишком много сразу; Гер был похож на раскаленного каменного исполина, от него веяло первобытным и языческим, как от булыжников в сауне.  
Гера провел ладонью по его щеке, чуть приподнимая голову, потом пальцы прошлись по затылку до шеи, а Скол не решался открыть глаза. Ему казалось, что все это уже было, именно так, и он точно так же сгорал от прикосновений.  
\- Помнишь, как мы начали в машине? – Тихо спросил Гер, склоняясь ниже и притягивая к себе.  
Он провел ладонью другой руки вверх от ребер до лопатки, поддерживая, потому что Женя потерял другие опоры, подвешенный, как марионетка, за точки, где к нему прикасался Гер.  
– Ты начал делать мне минет на ходу, так что я съехал с дороги в лес, потому что мы чуть не разбились нахер. Но тебе мало, всегда мало, ты не любишь нежности и постепенный разогрев, тебе нравится, когда тебя ломают, гнут, а потом жестко трахают, вжимая лицом в сиденье. Помнишь?  
Скол забыл, как дышать, он то отрывисто втягивал воздух, то совсем не мог вдохнуть и почти задыхался. Картинка перед глазами была такой яркой, что ему стало жарко, невыносимо, но жар был неправильный – от него волнами расходились мурашки и его прошибало, словно током.  
\- Да, - выговорил он, сдаваясь. Открыл глаза, встречаясь с Герой взглядом и падая в бездну. – Помню.  
Гер склонился чуть ниже, почти касаясь его губами.  
\- Тогда… - Сказал он, хотя Сколу было уже не важно, что он говорит. – У меня для тебя две новости. Хорошая и плохая.  
\- Что?..  
\- Секса не было.  
Гера нехотя отстранился.  
\- Тебе это приснилось. Что из этого хорошо или плохо, решай сам.  
Женя вздрогнул с запозданием, словно очнувшись после того, как его окатили из невидимого ведра с ледяной водой. Он словно забыл, где он, и даже не сразу смог ответить. Потом выдохнул:  
\- Су-ука.  
Гер даже не злорадствовал, просто наблюдал, словно тоже не мог решить, хорошо это или плохо. Но руку, которой Скол замахнулся, перехватил. И второе плечо на всякий случай зафиксировал.  
\- Гипс же только сняли, не маши.  
\- Ага, пожалей меня еще!  
\- Ну нет, сопли тебе пусть друзья утирают. Которые сначала смотрят, как ты на людей кидаешься, а потом больнички обзванивают.  
\- Тебе не похер?  
\- Да вот и сам не знаю. С одной стороны, посмотришь – скучающий мажорчик, живешь на родительские деньги, от тоски не знаешь, куда деться, даже жопу готов подставить ради острых ощущений. Но должно быть и что-то хорошее, правда? Раз сам всё понимаешь и готов убиться от собственной никчемности?  
Скол открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не мог произнести ни слова. Сначала его жутко возмутило «мажорчик», особенно от человека, который вставляет провинциальным клушам пластмассовые сиськи в пафосной местной клинике и тусит с компанией Бронцева, но про родительские деньги, тоску и приключения на жопу он попал в самое больное место.  
К дикому стыду и шоку от своих ярких фантазий, которые так легко угадал этот тип, добавилась злость и едкая, как кислота, обида, против которой тоже нечего было сказать, потому что Гер был прав. Скол на самом деле чувствовал скуку и тоску и не мог найти какого-то смысла в своем существовании.  
А худшим было только разочарование, что между ними еще и ничего не было. Он жалел о несбывшихся фантазиях! Эта мысль оказалась такой шокирующей, что Скол подзавис.  
\- Ладно, не парься, - успокоил его Гера, не дождавшись ответа. – Люди все одинаково устроены.  
\- Спасибо, - не сразу выговорил Женя убито. - Тебе, как хирургу, виднее...  
Гера рассмеялся в ответ. Женя, глядя под ноги, пошел прочь, но Гер снова его окликнул.  
\- Ты куда?  
\- Я… Найду, с кем сюда приехал и домой.  
\- Со мной ты приехал. С трассы.  
Женя покачал головой и выматерился. Кошмар не кончался.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Зачем ты под колеса хотел прыгнуть? Не знаю. А я не мог на дороге оставить, если тебе себя не жаль, так случайного водителя зачем подставлять? Слушай… - видимо, полный отчаяния взгляд Скола не остался незамеченным. – Извини, не хотел обидеть. В обед поеду в город, отвезу. Вчера некогда было возвращаться. Место наверху есть, можешь выспаться…  
Женя кивнул и молча пошел в комнату и даже попробовал заснуть, чтобы быстрее дождаться обеда, потом вышел, как раз когда народ стал собираться на «завтрак». Скол легко воспроизвел на лице утреннюю печать экзистенциальной тоски и, пока пожимал несколько ладоней, объяснил, что приехал с «Герочкой» и спал с ним наверху.  
В наступившем молчании кто-то подавился опохмельной водкой, девушка в золотых леггинсах икнула, а парень с модной рыжеватой бородкой на манер канадского дровосека и фигурно выбритыми висками подозрительно заулыбался во всю челюсть. Он узнал в нем Славу Бронцева, с которым раньше никогда лично не общался. Слава почему-то был ужасно ему рад, а вот появившийся вскоре Герочка – не очень. И под первым же предлогом (кончилось мясо и угли) вытащил Скола из-за стола и решил ехать в город.  
Женя еще повис на нем при всех, потом, довольный эффектом и чувствуя приятную адреналиновую дрожь, пошел к стоянке и, вспомнив о любви Геры погонять, ждал его рядом с заниженной приорой. Как раз для бестолковых понтов машина, и в самый раз для Геры в растянутой футболке, протертых джинсах и резиновых вьетнамках.  
Гера мигнул сигналкой пятилитровой бехи, и Скол присвистнул.  
\- А меня мажором обзывал, - заметил он.  
\- Да ей лет уже… - оправдался Гера. - Выкупил у друга, с пробегом, ему срочно деньги нужны были.  
\- Так ты всем помогаешь? – Удивился Женя. – А нимб ночью не светится, спать не мешает?  
Они почти спустились на грунтовую дорогу, но Гера вдруг резко дал по тормозам, Скол даже испугаться не успел. И порадовался, что успел пристегнуться.  
\- Ты что?  
\- Ничего, - Гера облокотился на руль и стал смотреть перед собой.  
Скол тоже посмотрел вперед, потом перевел взгляд на него. Он сомневался, стоит ли тут о чем-то спрашивать, или он просто сам тупит, а свой лимит глупых вопросов он за сегодня исчерпал.  
\- Там муравьи, - все-таки объяснил Гера через полминуты мучительного молчания.  
\- Что? Где?!  
Скол решил, что сходит с ума. И даже не удивился. Потому что так грубо мозг ему еще никто никогда не насиловал.  
\- На дороге. Не видишь? Что мне теперь, давить их?  
Скол, чувствуя себя идиотом, уставился на дорогу, потом присмотрелся и в шоке распахнул глаза. Посыпанную песком грунтовую дорогу пересекала колония муравьев шириной полметра минимум. Они все ползли, ползли густой маковой россыпью и не кончались. Скол откинулся на спинку сиденья, глядя перед собой пустыми глазами. Потом машина плавно двинулась дальше, но слов у него так и не нашлось.  
Он достал телефон и открыл мессенджер, чтобы вывалить кому-то свое потрясение о чуваке, который ездит на пятилитровой тачке и уступает дорогу муравьям, но понял, что никому не хочет рассказывать.  
\- Я все понял, - выдал Скол спустя полчаса езды по лесной разбитой дороге, когда кое-как переварил свой шок. – Гера – это сокращенное от Героя. Да?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда хотя бы Геракл. Родители просто приколисты или Зевс постарался?  
\- Мимо. В честь деда назвали.  
\- О! – Не унимался Скол. – Есть же еще Герасим. Но тут сразу нет… Какой из тебя Герасим, убивец невинных собачек?..  
\- Такой же, как из тебя убийца старух-процентщиц.  
\- Да ладно! Еще и Герасим? Серьезно? Нет, бля, я не верю. Так не бывает! Ты не настоящий!  
Женя, дурачась, ткнул пальцем в рельефное плечо, словно проверяя его материальность. Нервно рассмеялся, потом успокоился, но снова начал ржать. Гера включил музыку погромче, буркнув что-то про истерики, Скол уставился в окно на пустые поля, когда-то заросшие лесом, а несколько лет назад уничтоженные аномальной жарой.  
Теперь на него, наоборот, напала меланхолия и в приступе привычного самоуничижения, да еще и на контрасте со спасателем муравьев, он особенно остро почувствовал себя говном.  
\- Не знаешь, где мяса нормального купить? – Поинтересовался Гера. – Мне не везет постоянно.  
Скол вяло пожал плечами:  
\- Купи мраморную говядину. Там еще постараться нужно, чтобы стейки запороть.  
\- Славин повар из Барделя может испортить всё. Лучше что-то попроще, чтобы не жалко выкинуть.  
\- Так тебе выкинуть или поесть? Пожарь сам. Делов-то.  
\- Покажешь?  
Скол почувствовал какой-то подвох, но не мог понять, какой.  
\- Я серьезно, - улыбнулся Гера. - Поехали обратно. Что тут в городе делать в выходные?  
\- Ты ведь сейчас не из жалости предлагаешь? – Спросил Женя хмуро.  
Он непроизвольно сжал кулаки, Гера это заметил и улыбнулся шире.  
\- Честно? Да, твоя кислая рожа вызывает беспокойство, но не только из-за этого. Во-первых, хочу нормально пожрать. Славин повар из съедобного только роллы умеет лепить, а я их терпеть не могу. Мясо точно сожжет в угли, а кроме него никто готовить не будет – не даст. Обидится же, зараза. Но тебе можно. Во-вторых, сегодня на самом деле суббота, а там река, лес, и веселая компания. Я, кстати, видел твое сальто с мостка. На любителя не похоже. Ну и еще...  
Скол криво хмыкнул: на прыжки в воду он тоже в детстве ходил, пока не заработал отит и аденоиды. Потом бросил бассейн, но кое-чего нахвататься успел, он всегда быстро учился… не то, чтобы действительно круто получалось, но с мостов в реки прыгать под визг девчонок – самое оно.  
\- И что – еще?  
\- Нравишься, - просто ответил Гера.  
Женя смотрел в его ясные голубые глаза и снова начинал чувствовать азарт. Нравится, ага. Вот же злопамятный тип! Просто так не успокоится?  
\- А зачем тогда обратно так спешил увезти? Когда я к тебе при всех лез… по приколу.  
\- Вот именно поэтому. Не хотел – по приколу.  
\- Поехали.  
Скол сам настоял заплатить за еду, чтобы не идти «в гости» с пустыми руками, положил пакет с продуктами в багажник и сел в машину, сдерживая предвкушающую улыбку.

***

Гера подумал, что скорее всего пожалеет, и предполагал, что довольно быстро. Очень уж легко согласился Раскольников и подозрительно притих, зажав в уголке рта вредную ухмылку. Вот что там в голове творится, интересно, его непроизвольно так колбасит, или человек заранее продумывает варианты, как найти себе приключений? Или все экспромтом, просто у него с самого начала есть какая-то тактика, и он ее придерживается?  
Гера взял пиликнувший телефон, открыл сообщение, не глядя на дорогу. Потом дал вправо. Славик просил гондоны, и успел как раз вовремя, потому что больше на выезде из города аптек не предвиделось. Гера пообещал быстро вернуться, но в аптеке стояли несколько человек. Первые ушли быстро, потом бабулька долго выясняла у кассира, что лучше принять от давления, не уточняя, какого именно. За ней мялся парень в костюме абибас. Он прятал глаза под кепариком, в карманах нервно теребил руками, а с краю нижней губы висела прилипшая шкурка от семечки. Гера не выдержал и стал разруливать пробку: предложил бабушке измерить давление, у окошка лежал тонометр для таких случаев, а парню в спортивном костюме не тупить у прилавка. Парень вдруг передумал что-то покупать и отошел, отстраненно рассматривая ассортимент тампонов. Разобравшись с бабулей (с давлением все было в порядке, обошлось пустырником) и выслушав пару историй из ее молодости, Гера наклонился над окошком и попросил презервативы.  
Кто-то вдруг навалился сверху, приобнимая за плечи.  
\- Возьми потолще. Вечно же рвутся. И, деву-ушка, - Скол томно растягивал слова, то ли зевнуть хотел, то ли косил под свое представление о пидарасах, - лубрикант дайте еще, ну я не могу больше без лубриканта!  
\- Обойдешься, - перебил его Гера, выпрямляясь и снимая с себя цепкие руки.  
\- Cадист! - Подхватил Скол и подмигнул пареньку в кепке.  
Тот нервно выматерился про «долбаных пидоров и качков пидоров», непроизвольно вжимаясь в витрину.  
\- Тогда будет моя очередь, посмотришь, как без смазки. Девуушка, еще грушу дайте! Побольше. Ты же не против, зай? Или не дашь?  
Кассирша, дама под пятьдесят, строго посмотрела на него поверх очков.  
\- Молодые люди, вы сами определитесь сначала: что вам надо, как и куда.  
Скол обернулся к пареньку и поинтересовался:  
\- Вот вы, молоодой человек, всегда клизму делаете или за естественную натураальность?  
Парень вытаращил на них глаза, буркнул что-то вроде «слышь, ты че бля, натурал я бля» и что-то еще, Скол ржал, и Гера взорвался:  
\- Ладно! Давайте еще анальную смазку и грушу, - рявкнул он так, что и Скол перестал мельтешить, и гопник за спиной затих и парочка новых покупателей сделали по шагу назад.  
Он расплатился, сунул пакет Сколу и добавил, наставив на него палец:  
\- Только чтобы больше никакого нытья! А то задолбал – то презик тянет, то скользко слишком, то сухо, ощущения, сука, ему не те! Все, иди!  
И смачно шлепнул его по жопе, добавляя ускорения. Женя сел в машину, краснея и глупо улыбаясь. Потом еще с восторгом пялился на Геру, отвлекая от дороги.  
\- Еще слово – съеду с дороги и выебу, - предупредил Гера серьезно. – Без смазки, как ты любишь.  
\- Понял, - скалился он во всю челюсть.  
\- И не смотри так!  
\- Не могу.  
\- Почему?! Что не так опять?  
\- Влюбился.  
Гера мельком бросил на него взгляд и выражение его лица мгновенно смягчилось.  
\- Тогда ладно.  
К счастью, до фазенды Славика Раскольников больше не выпендривался, Гера аж выдохнул. Ну в самом деле, нормальный парень, шутки только дурацкие. Хотя вот Слава Бронцев и похлеще мог выдать, но на него Гера так не реагировал. Наверно потому, что по Славе всегда видно было, что не всерьез, хоть и на грани, а вот Скол этот – не такой. Слишком много лишних эмоций было в его шутках. И довольно искреннее восхищение в глазах, когда в любви признавался. Хотя Гера сам виноват, что прицепился к странному парню, с собой обратно потащил, первый же сказал про симпатию… Слава будет ржать. Он давно предлагал с мальчиками попробовать, раз телочки не удовлетворяют взыскательный вкус привередливого Геры. И Гера даже не обижался на такие дикие предложения, вполне уверенно себя чувствовал. А теперь вот занесло, и тоже уверенно, на всей скорости... А на повороте газ не бросают, наоборот - дави теперь, чтобы вписаться, и будь, что будет.  
К обеду народ немного поредел: из пятидесяти человек, которые вчера приехали к Славе, выжили не все. Кто-то успел подраться, семейные свалили еще вечером, остались самые преданные или наглые. Так что Скол отлично вписался. Слава от презента прикололся и сказал, что первый раз в жизни получает в подарок ко дню рождения МЯСО. Славиков повар, которого называли не иначе, как Граф, хотел немного повозмущаться, что его лишают почетной обязанности, но Женя подсуетился с алкоголем для Графа и изолировал конкурента от мангала. Потом возился с углями, не торопясь. Разок, правда, чуть не опрокинул на себя мангал - левая рука подвела, решетка выскочила из пальцев, когда переворачивал. Гера чудом успел подхватить, случайно получив за это лопаткой по руке, и обжегся брызнувшим жиром.  
\- Извини, - Скол с ужасом смотрел, как Гера спокойно поливает ожог на пальцах ледяной минералкой.  
\- Ага. На моем месте должен был быть ты?  
Скол сглотнул. Он действительно не ожидал, что по его вине кто-то пострадает, обычно сам справлялся.  
\- Да шучу я! А ты идиот. Гипс раньше времени снял, так?  
Гера взял его руку, пощупал ладонь, попробовал согнуть кисть, Женя резко выдернул руку, скривившись.  
\- И не разработал еще. Очень спешил, наверно, второй раз сломать.  
\- Третий, - буркнул Женя. – Не мешай, сгорит.  
Он отвернулся, дальше управляясь одной рукой. И скоро изголодавшийся народ разбирал сочные ароматные стейки.  
\- Ничего так, хорошо получилось, - важно изрек Граф, погладив пузо под футболкой, чем изрядно всех шокировал: обычно чужую кулинарию он не переносил.  
\- Хорошо? – Переспросил Славик. – Да это же оргазм гастрономический! Все, я кончил.  
\- Я тоже, - поддержал его Гера, кивнув Жене.  
Не только потому, что прожарил Скол на его вкус идеально, скорее, чтобы чуть урезонить Славу – неподготовленного гостя друг мог шокировать. Хотя, конечно, Раскольников и сам был не прост, но он, вроде, как раз успокоился и стал вполне адекватным.  
Но не помогло.  
\- Евгений, можно я вам отсосу в благодарность?  
Славкина Мартышка подняла брови, видимо, тоже к шуточкам Бронцева еще не совсем привыкла.  
\- Соглашайся, - уговаривал Слава, - я языком вишневые черенки в узелок завязываю. Да, Марта?  
Он полез вылизывать балерине декольте в розовой плюшевой ветровке, щекоча бородой и пачкая жирными губами. Марта завизжала. Гера только успел выдохнуть, как Женя притулился сбоку. Потом поинтересовался под шумок:  
\- Так Бронцев тоже гей?  
\- Почему – тоже? – хмыкнул Гера. – Нет, ты тут один такой... особенный.  
Скол поджал губы. Потом выпрямился:  
\- Я хотя бы держу себя в руках.  
Гера ослепительно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Ты вообще мега крут, Евгений! И стейки что надо, вкуснее в жизни не ел. Серьезно.  
\- Тоже отсосом отблагодаришь?  
\- Я черенки не завязываю. Но выебать могу, как договаривались. Готов?  
Гера мельком посмотрел на остальных. Никто, к счастью не слушал.  
Граф суетился у мангала с овощами, Славик лизался с балериной, музыкант-самоучка Саша Савельев посреди группы сытых зрителей чуть поодаль тихонько похлопывал по хангу пальцами и ладонью, придавая глючной музыкой некоторую ирреальность обстановке.  
Гера обстоятельно вытер пальцы салфеткой и с нехорошим предчувствием потянулся за водкой. Скол оправдал ожидания:  
\- Так я давно был готов.  
А никто и не говорил, что будет легко! Гер, набираясь решимости, поставил стакан обратно.  
\- Допей хоть, - великодушно разрешил Раскольников, глядя исподлобья.  
Гера вдруг почувствовал острое желание вместо секса дать провокатору по челюсти, но знал, что поздно. Момент был упущен еще при первой встрече. Или его все-таки надо было нагнуть тогда еще? А ведь хотелось, но Гера сам испугался той внезапной вспышки, у парня явно талант вызывать противоречивые желания. И не поймешь: придушить лучше, чтобы не мучился или вжать мордой в матрас в воспитательных целях.  
Сейчас тоже хотелось. Скол подкалывал, нарывался или брал на слабо, но с таким же отчаянным выражением лица он и в Барделле к нему подошел. Словно каждый раз по краю пропасти ходит, бросает вызов мирозданию, то ли попробуй меня вниз скинуть, то ли попробуй удержи! Хотелось одновременно доломать начатое, чтобы не бесил других и сам не мучился. И при этом цепляло, вроде как можно же помочь, не все потеряно, словно руку только протяни – и все изменится.  
Гера понял, что пьянеет, хотя до этого много пить не собирался. Но накрутил, надеясь унять качели и определиться в желаниях. Потом вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку. Вытащил электронный ключ и протянул Сколу.  
\- Пакет из аптеки в машине возьми. Через полчаса приду.  
У Жени мгновенно потеплели щеки, но он усмехнулся в ответ и забрал ключ. Гер снова взял стакан. Теперь нужно было задавить нервозность, да и пошло хорошо. Глючная музыка вдруг срезонировала с помутневшим сознанием, Гера встал, чувствуя, как земля мягко плывет под ногами, он поймал, наконец, свою волну. Все остальное из головы благополучно смыло, все стало казаться ерундой и мелочами, и почему раньше так парился? Хочется? Да не вопрос! Гера снял с себя все ограничители, блоки и моральные обязательства.  
Правда, утром всё вернулось обратно вместе с головной болью.  
Гера первое время смотрел в потолок, не двигаясь. Алкогольный дурман рассеялся совсем немного, но совесть уже проснулась. Следом окатило стыдом, но чтобы не поддаваться панике раньше времени, Гер решил все выяснить.  
Сначала он решил, что дома, в своей пустой комнате, залитой солнечным светом из окна без штор. Такие же белые стены, матрас на полу и стойка для вешалок с футболками. И даже стакан с водой рядом точно такой же. Но где-то за стенкой шумели посудой, одуряюще пахло сладкими яблоками и корицей, такого у него дома быть не могло. Гера сел на нагретом солнцем полу, набрал Славу, потом высунулся в окно, чтобы его не услышали за дверью комнаты. Слава неожиданно не стал издеваться, а успокоил, что «всё было не так страшно». Ну, выпил человек, грех не выпить за друга! Ничего неприличного не вытворял, потом просто вдруг резко собрался домой, посадил за руль «своего» Женю и умотал. А что дальше было, сам теперь рассказывай.  
\- Ничего интересного. Проснулся, правда, непонятно где, - легко заявил Гера. – А этот Женя, как порядочная жена, теперь завтрак готовит.  
\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, - Славик заржал. – Но судя по твоему состоянию вчера, женой должен быть ты.  
\- Ладно, разберёмся, - Гера хмыкнул в ответ, но тему развивать не стал.  
Он никогда не отключался насовсем, и алкогольной амнезией не страдал ни разу. Так что помнил все хорошо, только адекватно оценить не мог. Сейчас вот надеялся, что не слишком явно при друзьях выражал свои внезапные чувства. Но раз Славик шутит, значит всерьез никто не принял.  
И то, что он потом в машине по дороге с фазенды вытворял, Славе знать не обязательно. А вот с Раскольниковым пообщаться придется. И отшутиться вряд ли получится…

***

Скол терпеть не мог готовить, но под настроение умел. Для какой-нибудь серьезной цели, на спор или по приколу мог зафигачить что угодно, от наполеона до утки в яблоках, которую не лень было два часа периодически вытаскивать из духовки и поливать винным соусом. Правда, сам свою готовку никогда не ел (не мог почему-то), но говорили, съедобно.  
Сейчас решил выдать гостю блинчики с яблоками в сливках, интересно было посмотреть реакцию. Как этот геройский Гера теперь будет выкручиваться после вчерашнего. Скол усмехнулся про себя. Они выехали вечером, еще жара не спала. У него был ключ от машины Гера, он утащил его, потому что шутки зашли слишком далеко, но толку, когда главный герой пьян, не соображает и ничего не запомнит? Хотя он едва не поддался. По дороге Гер, как назло, отзеркалил их первую встречу, только в отличие от Жени, он сейчас знал, чего хочет и не играл. В какой-то момент Скол съехал с раздолбанной в хлам лесной дороги и ответил на исступленный поцелуй. Его накрыло чужой пьяной страстью, он был зол на себя, не мог остановиться. Сначала в нем кипело злорадство – Гер больше не казался собранным из горячих булыжников исполином, он первый раз оказался беспомощным перед Сколом, можно было не ждать двойного смысла или подставы. Но потом Женю проняло, вместо камня Гера стал горящей лавой, которая сжигает все на своем пути. Обманчивая нежность опаляла, даже в таком состоянии он не был уязвим, напротив, лишившись ограничителей, стал еще опасней. Не сбежишь – потом не жалуйся. Подомнет, испепелит, и на утро даже не вспомнит.  
Женю спасла яркая вспышка, мимо пронеслась машина, ослепив дальним светом сквозь тонировку. Гер ошалело оторвался от него, прилег на своем сиденье, а Женя выехал обратно на дорогу и разогнался на кочках, чтобы добраться поскорее. Заминка вышла у дома Геры – у него не оказалось ключей, и он уткнулся лбом в стальную дверь, чуть не засыпая на ходу. То ли забыл у Славы вместе с ветровкой, то ли потерял, или в машине выпали – Женя не стал выяснять, проще было пройти три двора до своего дома. Гер вырубился, Женя тоже легко заснул, но утром, чтобы унять странное беспокойство, решил нашлепать блинов по первому попавшемуся рецепту из интернета. И так увлекся, справляясь одной рукой, что Геру за спиной не заметил, пока тот не просунул руку у него под локтем, стягивая с тарелки свернутый с начинкой блин. Вполне невинный жест, если бы только Гер не был таким высоким, и вместо того, чтобы отойти, продолжал нависать над Сколом, нервируя и вызывая заметный тремор. Если он ждал, что гость будет смущаться или оправдываться за вчерашнее, то жестоко ошибся.  
Женя чудом не испортил последний блин.  
\- Всё, женюсь, - выдал Гер, слизывая сливки с пальцев. – Борщ тоже умеешь?  
\- Не знаю, не пробовал. – Женя, наконец, сдвинул сковородку и развернулся. – И вообще, не готовлю.  
\- А это сейчас тогда что? – Гер облизнул липкие губы. - Сублимация вчерашнего?  
\- Компенсация за пробитое колесо, - ядовито улыбнулся Скол. - Как ты вообще ездишь на таком узком профиле? Понты дороже удобства? Да у нас даже дорог нет для такой резины! На двадцать одном дюйме по колдоби…  
\- Ты пробил мне ранфлет? – Гера перебил таким тоном, что Скол запнулся и чуть отступил.  
Гера аж зажмурился, будто сдерживаясь изо всех сил.  
Он поднял руку, словно собирался придушить Скола на месте, но с видимым нежеланием сжал в кулак. Потом прожег взглядом:  
– Ну всё! Блинами не отделаешься.  
Женя хотел было хмыкнуть, отшутиться, он не верил, что Гер серьезно зол.  
И хотел этого. Чтобы вскипел, неважно из-за чего, чтобы снова увидеть разгорающуюся стихию, которая захватит, попробует его сломать. Прямо сейчас. Волна дрожи поднялась от пяток до ресниц, он непроизвольно сморгнул, глядя как Гер сокращает последние сантиметры до его лица.  
И шипит ему в ухо:  
\- Будешь. Варить. Борщ.  
Женя заметил, что не дышал все это время, только когда резко выдохнул, едва не сорвавшись на стон. Адреналин превысил допустимую концентрацию и выступил на висках бисером, а во рту пересохло. Долго стоять над пропастью все равно не получится – закружится голова или не выдержит сердце, Скол не смог вынести напряжения и жадно приник к губам. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как расширяются зрачки у Геры, поглощая радужку черным затмением, прежде, чем он жестко подхватывает его за шею и целует в ответ. Сейчас это не было похоже на битву, как раньше, когда он пытался использовать поцелуй, как оружие, или когда упивался властью над поверженным алкоголем героем на лесной обочине. Сейчас он сдался стихии окончательно. Упал в пламя на своей Роковой горе и теперь плавился, утопая в смеси кайфа и ужаса. Страха и отчаянной решимости, которые одинаково лишали сил и всех мыслей. Он едва пришел в себя, только когда оказался голой грудью над столом с разлитыми сладкими сливками, мукой и корицей. Он тяжело дышал, чувствуя как горячие руки невыносимо долго опускаются вдоль спины, притягивая пальцами за выступающие бедренные косточки, где кожу вечно натирает ремень джинс. Чужая ладонь заскользила по столешнице, собирая узор из сливочных дуг, прохладно прикоснулась к бедру, добираясь пальцами между ягодиц. Сливки потекли между ног, Женя почувствовал распирающее давление, и, словно прочитав мысли – увидел последний рубеж, который Гера тоже боится преодолеть. Потом, задохнувшись, резко двинулся назад, насаживаясь сразу и до упора. Гер выматерился, тут же подхватил под животом, прижал к себе, падая сверху, не давая больше двигаться. Но Женя и сам бы не смог. Его оглушило болью, он не слышал, что говорил Гер ему в затылок, пытаясь привыкнуть. Только это не могло удержать его долго, боль растворилась в огне, ее стало мало, ему всегда нужно было больше, на пределе. Гер зарылся липкими пальцами в волосы на затылке, удерживая щекой на скользком столе, другую ладонь просунул вниз, сжал на члене, и потихоньку стал отпускать Скола от себя, отстраняться, чтобы потом всадить заново. Скол не мог поймать ритм, чтобы войти в резонанс, сделать ощущения острее, у него не осталось места для движения, он мог только пытаться встать на цыпочки, цепляясь за край стола пальцами. Он не мог бороться, не мог терпеть, невыносимая пытка вдруг прошибла ощущением полной потери контроля, окатило вдоль позвоночника горячим током, от которого сжатые до боли мышцы всего тела расслаблялись. Женя перестал сжимать пальцами край столешницы, выдохнул, выгибаясь, повинуясь горячей ладони, которая прошлась по спине, и другой, на члене. Гера, должно быть, заметил внезапную податливость, его движения стали глубже, но мягче, теперь он трахал так, что Скол потерял себя окончательно, забылся и застонал в голос, кончая. Сперма смешалась со стекающими на пол сливками, под грудью – соленый пот с мукой и корицей, он прилип к столу и чувствовал себя горячим блином. Со сладкой начинкой.  
Гера смачно шлепнул по ягодице, размазывая густое «тесто» по горящей коже и приводя в чувства. Скол поднялся со стола и, шатаясь, пошел в душ. Хотелось срочно встать под холодную воду, прийти в себя перед тем, как неминуемо нахлынет «похмелье». Привычное состояние отходняка, которое всегда наступает после адреналиновой дозы. Можно было бы назвать его умиротворением, если не замечать примесь стыда, сожаления и боли разной степени остроты. Отдохнуть перед тем, как снова начнет густеть тоска и зудить скукой…  
Но замок повернуть не успел, Гера вошел следом, оглядывая его снизу вверх.  
\- Неужели все кости целы? Тебе ведь мало, правда?  
Он вдруг сжал плечо, провел до локтя, потом обстоятельно ощупал Сколу бока. От профессионального медосмотра хотелось прикрыться, но разомлевшие мышцы не слушались, Женя схватил полотенцесушитель для устойчивости, одернул руку, обжегшись, отступил, и, едва не упав в ванную, поймал Гера за шею. Тот не собирался выпускать, мял горячими руками спину, шею, вниз по бедрам, словно месил глину перед лепкой. И Скол поддавался, теплея и размягчаясь упругим воском в горячих руках. Последней вспышкой сознания переступил бортик, дернул смеситель, но теплый ливень сделал еще хуже. Он поймал темный взгляд сквозь падающую воду, вздрогнул, словно от электрического заряда, и медленно, не сводя глаз, опустился на колени. Потом улыбнулся исподлобья, взял в руку член перед лицом, мягко огладил под струями воды и обхватил губами. Возбуждение снова нахлынуло тяжелой волной, растоптало, Скол не соображал, что и как делает. Что сосет после того, как его разложили и трахнули, кайфует от этого и вот-вот кончит от распирающего ощущения чужого члена в глотке.  
Гер вдруг отстранился, потом сел сверху, заставляя лечь спиной, поднял Жене ноги под коленями. Кожа скользила под струями, жесткое акриловое дно ванной давило на лопатки и позвоночник, Гер скрутил его так, что коленями Скол уперся себе под шею. Жутко неудобно, слишком откровенно, и внезапно вспыхнул запоздалый страх боли. Он судорожно вдохнул, когда Гер, глядя прямо в глаза, просунул руку вниз и стал водить по его члену твердой ладонью, легко провел по яичкам, почти нежно прикоснулся подушечками пальцев, пристраивая головку. Потом опустился вниз, прижимая сверху своим весом, продолжая пытать предвкушением. У Скола потемнело перед глазами, член был зажат до боли между телами. Под тяжелой грудью, которая давила на ноги, вынуждая сгибаться еще сильнее, было невозможно вздохнуть, его едва не окатило паникой. И Гер лег еще ниже, поймал его дыхание, всосал язык, плавно вставляя на всю длину. Женя не почувствовал боли, он вообще ничего не почувствовал, ему показалось, что он умер в то мгновение, распятый, пронзенный, зажатый, истекающий спермой. И задохнулся, содрогаясь в бесконечной судороге.

***

«Вот и пообщались…», - думал Гера, затягиваясь. Он вышел на балкон, заметив на подоконнике пепельницу, неожиданно наткнулся там на запертого котенка, который шуганулся на кухню, и курил, просматривая сообщения. Программы конференций, приглашения на зарубежные практики, список плановых операций в клинике, отзывы пациентов на сайте, коллеги из больницы в групповом чате писали рутинные замечания, которые не попадут в медицинские карты... Солнце к полудню опаляло, жар поднимался от асфальта, равномерный гул транспорта и едва заметное в городском шуме пение птиц. Мир, в общем, был точно таким же, как всегда, и это было странным. Видимо, ничего необычного в масштабах вселенной не произошло. Гер сделал то, что давно хотел. И еще сделает. Глупо отрицать очевидное, ему слишком понравилось, чтобы останавливаться. И дело не в каких-то особенных физических ощущениях, ничего необычного, то есть… Он не ожидал, что нагловатый парень с тягой к самодеструкции не только зайдет так далеко, но и будет самозабвенно отдаваться. Так ярко и сладко проигрывать в своей внутренней борьбе между желанием спровоцировать, одолеть и все равно покориться Гере. Ну, хоть ненадолго, но действовало. Скол перестал излучать вызов и отчаяние и становился почти нормальным человеком. Почти – потому что нормального человека не хотелось завалить и трахнуть, а Женя, когда кончал под ним, становился потерянным, послушным и явно не желал других приключений на задницу.  
А если еще и борщ сварит! Гер засмеялся про себя: прямо как в анекдоте про беззубого енота, который офигенно делал минет. «Жена, научи его варить борщ и убирайся».  
Он затушил окурок, и зайдя на кухню, согнулся от хохота: Раскольников поставил на огонь картошку и уже нарезал свеклу, поставив перед собой планшет с картинками.  
\- Я пошутил, ты что, Жень? Серьезно?  
\- Мне просто интересно, - невозмутимо ответил тот, хотя щеки покраснели. – Хотя лучше бы у тебя сразу готовить. Я все равно не буду есть.  
\- У меня еще нет кухни, только кофемашина. Но ты заходи. Кофе сваришь.  
Женя хмыкнул, потом оглянулся:  
\- Ты уже узнал, где ключи от квартиры?  
\- От моей? В джинсах вроде были, где же еще.  
Гера расплылся в улыбке в ответ на пристальный взгляд.  
\- Ты же все равно не спешишь?  
\- Я и не прогоняю, - Женя пожал плечами. – Кота тогда сразу заберешь.  
\- Кого?  
Теперь Скол усмехнулся, показывая ножом в сторону рыжего котенка, которого Гера спугнул с балкона.  
\- Ты же его вчера у подъезда подобрал. Мне это счастье ни к чему, я часто уезжаю, у меня только кактус выживает.  
Гера с сомнением присмотрелся к котенку, который лизал подозрительные белые подтеки на наспех протертом полу. Потом опустился под стол и аккуратно взял на руки.  
\- Точно я принес?  
\- А кто еще? – Скол заржал. – Герой-спасатель котят и муравьев! Интересно, как ты живешь вообще, такой неравнодушный в этом циничном жестоком мире?  
\- Не надо только за блаженного меня принимать!  
Гера хотел возмутиться, но пушистая мелочь так уютно устроилась у него на коленях, что остыл и спокойно продолжил.  
\- Никогда и ничего я просто так не делал. Деньгами помогал – мне потом вернулось, машину тоже взял, потому что цена нормальная, и состояние отличное. Свою на Новый год разбил, нужно было срочно, а выбрать не мог - некогда. Тебе по роже не дал? Калек не бью. На дороге любой бы остановился, ты именно под колеса лез, это вообще преступление – мимо проехать. А кота мама в дом давно хотела. Не породистого, но красивого. Этот подходит. Вообще, уличные потом очень благодарные и ласковые, я в детстве постоянно с улицы таскал, всем знакомым раздали.  
\- Ты подбирал котят?  
\- Ну и что? Трудно что ли? Родители не против были.  
Женя скептически усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, если родители не против, - согласился он примирительно. – Одна радость, хоть работа у тебя нормальная. Странно, что в доктора без границ не подался, или еще куда, бомжей лечить. Сиськи телочкам тоже нужно кому-то вставлять.  
\- Я не занимаюсь имплантами, с чего ты взял? – удивился Гера. – Мерц в свою клинику приглашал с самого открытия, как челюстно-лицевого хирурга. На полную ставку я не пошел, в больнице тоже дел полно. Под новый год всегда дежурить некому, зато потом на зимних каникулах – аврал в клинике. Пенсионерам блефаропластику, студентам носы с ушами, плюс реконструкции… Импланты еще ставить? Не мой профиль, и так хватает.  
\- Блять, - выдохнул Скол. – Всё, ты разрушил мою веру в человечество. По сравнению с тобой все люди – жалкие мелкие говнюки.  
Гера покачал головой, потом усмехнулся и заметил:  
\- Ты слишком самокритичен.  
Он подошел и встал рядом, наблюдая, как Скол чистит луковицу, неловко зажимая ее запястьем больной руки.  
\- У тебя из-за этого все проблемы.  
\- У меня нет проблем.  
Гер забрал лук вместе с ножом. Разрезал пополам, придвинул к себе доску.  
\- Что было в субботу? Перед тем, как ты бухой пошел гулять по трассе.  
Скол едва заметно помрачнел, потом легко отмахнулся.  
\- Ерунда. Не взяли в команду. Решил уехать из города куда-нибудь, ну на пару дней. Потом передумал, и пока решал, таксист меня высадил.  
\- Что за команда?  
\- Долго рассказывать… Собираемся из разных городов, путешествуем вместе. Они скоро в Доминикану на кайтсерфинг едут. Я уже несколько раз пропускал сборы. Зимой вот на склоны не поехал из-за драки, мы там устраивались в горах взрывчатку закладывать против лавин. Туда просто так не доберешься, сплошные камни и овраги, раньше ездил… В мае ногу вывихнул и на клиффдайвинг не попал. И на следующий сбор не поеду.  
Скол сжал губы в кривой улыбке.  
\- Потому что боюсь.  
\- Ты? Боишься? Не верю.  
\- Надо с парашютом прыгнуть. Раньше фигур в аэротрубе достаточно было. Сейчас у нас новый президент в «клубе», фармацевт-пузофлаер. Ну, парашютист. Хочет масштаб, всех вместе одновременно. У нас подготовка нормальная, и я в трубе, в принципе, дольше всех налетал. А с командой больше четырех – ни разу. И в прыжке ни разу. Все что угодно, кроме этого. А они – моя жизнь! Я больше ничего не умею! Всегда мечтал туда попасть. И – ни хера не могу.  
\- Подожди, подожди, - Гера развернул его к себе. – А что еще ты не умеешь? Клифф-дайвинг, кайт-серфинг, скайдайв… Нет, чтобы в лапту играть. Шучу. Как ты говоришь, если родители не против, да еще и оплачивают, как я понимаю… Так, что там еще, кроме борьбы с лавинами, фрифлая, кикбоксинга… А, мясо жаришь охуенно, и про минет молчу.  
\- Я не говорил про кикбоксинг.  
\- Ну, не важно. Занимаешься ведь?  
\- Отзанимался! Ничего у меня не получается. Всегда какая-нибудь хрень в самый важный момент. Нельзя мне прыгать.  
\- И правда, ерунда, - вдруг серьезно сказал Гер. – Потому что всё ты можешь. И прыгать тебе точно можно. И ты прыгнешь, ничего не случится.  
Скол вытер глаза, которые жутко щипало, видимо, от лука, и посмотрел в ответ, смеясь.  
\- Это с тобой ничего не может случиться. Ты же герой... А я, хоть ты и не поверишь, жить хочу.  
\- Ладно, перестань, - Гера покачал головой, смутившись от «героя». – А прошлый раз что было? Перед Барделлем.  
\- Девушка бросила.  
\- Ну хоть тут ясно. Но тоже не до конца. – Он почесал подбородок, размышляя. – Под мужика лечь, значит, решился, а с парашютом прыгнуть – страшно. Поэтому и бросила, да?  
\- Я не…  
\- Конечно, ты – не. Но если ты как-то дожил до своих лет после всех приключений, включая наше знакомство, то от парашюта тебе точно ничего не будет. Ты же просто самый удачливый человек в мире! По теории вероятностей, ты должен был переломать себе все, что можно при этом образе жизни. А ты? Каждый раз начинал заново, за что бы ни взялся. Да мне и десятой части бы хватило, наверно. Сейчас морковь сгорит.  
Гер отошел, освобождая место, Скол молчал. Шелестел, чистя чеснок, сыпал специи. Гера чувствовал, что ни в чем его не убедил. Женя просто не будет больше возвращаться к этой теме. С другой стороны, привык, наверно, найдет, чем заняться. Но казалось, что его страх основан не на неуверенности в себе, он словно знает заранее – что не получится, а с таким настроением лучше не рисковать.  
Но просто так он его не оставит. Гер понаблюдал еще какое-то время, подошел, когда Скол бросил зажарку в будущий борщ и остался стоять над кастрюлей, не оборачиваясь. Гера обнял его сзади, про себя словно присваивая. Сказал бы ему кто пару недель назад, что резко прикипит к странному парню за две встречи, покрутил бы тогда пальцем у виска. А теперь хотелось прижать к себе, чтобы больше не лез в драки или под машины, да с парашютом по большому счету не стоит прыгать – разве только для уверенности в себе и борьбы с суевериями.  
Гера прикрыл глаза от нахлынувшей нежности вперемежку со слишком откровенными воспоминаниями, микса жара и тревоги, желания сделать что-то для него или запереть у себя и никуда не выпускать.  
\- Две минуты и готово, - тихо сказал Женя.  
\- Сметана есть?  
\- Нет. Черт, забыл утром.  
\- Тогда я схожу.  
Скол вдруг вывернулся, глядя на него со странным выражением.  
\- Ты же гость, я сам…  
\- Да и ты так уже перестарался для нежданного гостя, - он рассмеялся. – Я быстро.  
\- Можешь кота сразу взять.  
\- В магазин? – Удивился Гера. - Я сейчас вернусь.  
\- А, ну да.  
Женя отвернулся, Гер какое-то время смотрел на напряженную спину, потом ушел. Еще минута, он бы точно набросился на него. Зажал бы прямо у плиты, и пофиг на суп, сметану, и на то, что нельзя так с живым человеком, тем более не подготовленным, третий раз за день.  
Даже если он откровенно напрашивается.  
Тем более, если он сам не знает, чего хочет. Это ведь Гер хотел его с первой встречи. А Женя хотел чего-то другого. Возможно, его давно стоило оставить в покое, дать шанс самому решать свои проблемы и прыгать с мостов или не прыгать с самолетов. Возможно, Геру после того, что он сделал, стоило вообще уйти и не возвращаться, как сильно бы не хотелось…  
Он вышел под палящее солнце в оглушающую жару из холодного подъезда, словно попал в другой мир.

***

Женя сразу понял, что Гер не вернется. Эта уверенность зазвенела в голове в тот же миг, как за ним закрылась дверь. Все было давно понятно. Слишком правильный, благородный, сильный, одни сплошные достоинства, кроме маленького грязного желания.  
Женя потер лоб. Да нет, должен вернуться. Это его самого трясет непонятно из-за чего. С какой стати герою малодушно уходить прямо сейчас? Можно же борща поесть сначала. Без сметаны – трава вареная, а не борщ, все правильно.  
Он покрутил в руках половник, выключил плиту, потом пошел к бару. Достал вискарь, нашел за бутылками маленький пакетик вишневого сока. Снова нахлынуло воспоминаниями, как они пили при первой встрече. Как Гер сказал, что хочет его. Надо же было из всех возможных посетителей Барделля наткнуться на такого разностороннего и общительного?..  
Сейчас Гер вернется, а он вискарь заливает. Молодец, Скол, докатился до истерики. Или после первого раз можно? Один раз – не того? А, черт, он же его два раза успел трахнуть.  
Ну, а чего бы не трахнуть, если Скол сам на шею вешается. Если был интерес, можно пойти навстречу. Из альтруистических побуждений, опять же. Потом еще за жизнь послушать, вдохновить на подвиги, убедить, что ты, Женя, не магнолия, а тоже человек и право имеешь.  
Попрощаться, обняв напоследок у никому не нужного борща, и свалить в закат.  
Женя вздрогнул, когда щелкнул замок на входной двери, испытав при этом мгновенное облегчение. И следом – оглушительное разочарование, это сквозняком из подъезда прижало дверь до конца.  
Через час Женя крутил в руках пустую бутылку, сидя на полу у открытого окна. Гер не пришел, хотя можно было скупить всю сметану в минимаркете за углом. Он просто не пришел.  
Женя прицелился, чтобы выбросить бутылку прямо с восьмого этажа, но вдруг опомнился и захохотал. Нормально выходные провел! Вылетел из команды, потусил на даче Бронцева, распробовал анальный секс в пассивной роли и сварил борщ! А, еще и котиком обзавелся. Нет, это точно рекорд. Такое теперь хрен переплюнешь. Можно даже не пытаться, круче Геры ему точно никто не встретится. От последней мысли в горле мгновенно сдавило. Женя облокотился о подоконник, высунувшись на улицу, но дышать свободнее не стал. Может, герой вернется? Суточный борщ как раз на следующий день лучше всего, как по рецепту. Или придется вылить всю кастрюлю. Давай, герой, вернись, спаси мой борщ. И меня.

Через день Женя не выдержал, спустился к набережной. Икс пятый с пробитым колесом стоял на загороженной парковке там, где Женя его оставил в воскресенье. Конечно, такую резину не везде купишь, наверняка только под заказ. На такси, что ли ездит? Вдруг остро кольнуло беспокойством: вдруг с ним что-то случилось? А он даже номер телефона не записал. Хотя, к чему теперь звонить? Он зло покачал головой, нет, с такими никогда ничего не случается, в отличие от Жени. Но лучше бы и правда, пропал не просто так! Единственная причина, по которой Женя мог бы его простить, это что-нибудь серьезное, реанимация, например.  
Он спрятал лицо ладонями, чувствуя себя конченным мудаком. Нет, лучше пусть просто свалит, потому что Женя урод, потому что свою задачу Гера выполнил по максимуму, как обещал. Как договаривались. Еще и убеждал, что не все так плохо. Что Женя - самый удачливый человек в мире. Счастливчик, ха.  
Женя вытащил телефон и вдруг, повинуясь внезапному порыву, набрал номер. Он зло улыбнулся, глядя в ослепительное раскаленное небо. «Конечно, полечу, проблемы были, но теперь все решилось. Давай, вписывай меня обратно, завтра буду в Москве».  
Злое предвкушение горело до последнего. Первый раз все быстро и четко сложилось – никаких проблем с билетами, вопросов на медкомиссиях, про недавний перелом никто не знал, даже приблудного котенка тетке своей пристроил на время.  
И вообще, приятно было увидеть старых знакомых.  
Хоть все с разных концов страны, но все на одной волне, все точно так же не могут жить без адреналина, борьбы и восторга победы над стихией, никто так не поймет его, как здесь.  
Но чем ближе к прыжку, тем решимость спадала. Он знал, что не отступит, все сделает в любом случае, но уже стоя в самолете после двух недель оголтелых тренировок, оглушенный волной, которая словно несла его сквозь страх и нервное предвкушение, подумал, что должен быть сейчас не здесь. Мелькнула искрой надежда: все можно вернуть, нужно увидеть Геру еще раз, он знает, в какой клинике он работает, знает дом, в котором он живет, можно позвонить Ангелине и спросить, нет ли в ее больнице хирурга с чудным именем. Скол вдруг замер перед самым выходом, не слыша ничего вокруг. Неужели он такой идиот? Если Гер дежурил в ту новогоднюю ночь… Скол не успел осознать свое открытие, он чуть не задохнулся то ли от недостатка кислорода, то ли от мысли, что Гера мог быть тем самым врачом, который собрал ему челюсть и спас ювелирной работой зубы, а потом пропал из больницы. Он должен был догадаться, когда тот первый раз, вроде играя, гладил его скулы, а на самом деле мог ощупывать следы операции вполне профессиональным жестом. Он должен увидеть Гера еще раз! И увидит! Но под ногами были четыре с половиной тысячи метров и свистящая невесомость. Скол даже не почувствовал волнения, пропустив момент прыжка мимо сознания. Дальше стихия подхватила, он делал это сотни раз, тело реагировало послушно, трекинг до базы, продержались несколько секунд кольцом, синхронно распались на пары для отработки фигур, расход, секунды растягивались в вечность полета, сигнал высоты раскрытия. Но рывка не было, купол не подхватил, Женя посмотрел вверх на застрявший слайдер. Расчековал стропы, резко дернул вниз, слайдер остался на месте. Было бы смешно, но смеяться над предсказуемостью судьбы было некогда. На еще две попытки ушло почти двести метров, Женя четким движением отцепил основной парашют, раскрылся запасной. Едва успев выдохнуть, посмотрел, как наполнился купол, не веря, что все в порядке. Теперь ему хотелось смеяться от облегчения, но адреналиновые волны сковывали эмоции, блокируя все лишнее. Две секунды покоя до резкого порыва ветра показались прожитой безмятежно жизнью. Женя успел выдохнуть, полюбоваться пейзажем, чуть правя траекторию, насладиться кайфом полета… Его потащило вбок, резко закрутило, потом с силой потянуло вниз, быстро, альтиметр взорвался сигналом на шестистах метрах. Это конец, - понял Женя. Вот так сразу. Его просто бросит на землю, потому что иначе с ним не могло быть, именно этого он ждал и боялся… Но он первый раз в жизни рисковал не ради риска!  
Не ради того, чтобы родители на лыжной трассе обратили внимание на пятилетнего мальчика, который устал крутиться вокруг горного бара и покатился по склону прямо к ограждению над обрывом.  
Не для того, чтобы вернуть интерес отвергнувшей девчонки, когда попер во втором классе на драку со старшеклассниками вместе с костылем в качестве оружия. Или ввязался в спаринг за спиной тренера после ссоры с лучшим другом, или первый раз прыгнул в измельчавший пруд с тополиной кроны, когда дома собралась очередная богемная туса: блюющие художники, музыканты с припудренными носами и мамины высокодуховные подружки, которые лезли к нему в кровать под всеобщее сумасшедшее веселье, истекая пахучей смазкой и чужой спермой…  
Он прыгнул, потому что Гера сказал – что он может. И он смог! Гера был прав. Гера был словно ориентиром, прочный и незыблемый, как скала, на которой сигналит заблудшим душам маяк. Если он ушел, значит, так надо, но Женя должен это выяснить, должен справиться, приземлиться и вернуться к нему, хотя бы, чтобы поблагодарить. Все это пронеслось в голове волной образов и мгновенным пониманием за доли драгоценных секунд. Женя дотянулся до строп выше узла, потянул в разные стороны, пытаясь раскрутиться. Время раскручивалось вместе с куполом, минус две секунды и уже пятьсот метров, четыреста пятьдесят метров, еще полторы секунды, он поймал движение, вывернулся, не давая стропам над головой снова сомкнуться, парашют подхватил, казалось, над самой землей, но он успел повернуться по ветру, сгруппироваться перед касанием, упав в траву боком. Женя тут же вскочил с земли, не чувствуя ни шока от пережитого, ни дикого восторга от «второго рождения», ни даже радости от отсутствия банальных переломов первый раз в жизни! Только одна мысль сияла в голове, занимая весь его мир. Он ждал момента, когда доберется до телефона, на автомате гася купол. Потом, быстро сложив его в ранец, подбежал к севшему недалеко оператору, едва не вырвав телефон у того из рук. Набрал номер Ангелины, надеясь, что она возьмет, иначе у него просто не выдержит сердце. И сел на землю без сил от волнения, услышав ее голос.  
\- Лин, вопрос жизни и смерти. Как имя-отчество хирурга, который меня оперировал?  
\- Скол? Что с тобой? Да что происходит вообще?! Ты где?  
\- Просто имя скажи.  
\- Ты в курсе, что твои друзья тебя чуть не похоронили? Второй раз за месяц! Пусть хотя бы мне не звонят, я даже знать не хочу, куда ты еще влез.  
\- Лина!  
\- Что с голосом?  
\- Я прыгнул. Но это не важно…  
\- Что ты сломал? Зачем тебе хирург? Блять, Скол, как я ненавижу твои закидоны. Все нервы за полгода успел вытянуть, и опять...  
\- Я ничего не сломал! Все хорошо! Скажи мне просто, как его зовут, и все, Лина, ты меня больше не услышишь никогда, клянусь!  
\- Елисей Иванович. Но он… он на больничном. Поздно ты опомнился. Даже не знаю, когда теперь выйдет.  
Женя лег на землю, глядя в небо. Из него словно вынули все кости, под кожей звенела пустота.  
Он почти пожалел, что каким-то чудом распутал стропы.  
\- …уроды какие-то, - что-то продолжала говорить Ангелина. – Бросили бутылку из окна. С чего ты вдруг вспомнил? Если навестить захочешь, он в нейрохирургическом. Два дня в коме был, теперь получше… Хотя сомневаюсь.  
\- Да нет, я так просто… Вдруг вспомнил. А то вылетело из головы напрочь. А сейчас парашют отказал, жизнь перед глазами пронеслась.  
\- ЧТО? Раскольников! Ты шутишь?  
\- Шучу, конечно. Линочка, спасибо. Прости за полгода. Больше не побеспокою.  
\- Странный ты, - сказала она, но не отключалась, словно ждала от него еще чего-то.  
\- Странный... – Согласился он. - Слушай, а Герасима, за компанию к Елисею, никакого у вас в отделении нет? Было бы забавно. – Женя про себя засмеялся, не ожидая ответа.  
\- Герасимов, - поправила Ангелина. – Елисей. Иванович. Только что ведь говорила. Ты себе все мозги уже отшиб…  
Она отключилась, а Женя уставился на мобильный в полном нервном параличе. Он соврал Лине, жизнь перед глазами промелькнула именно сейчас, а не в свободном падении. В голове взорвались тысячи образов: собственная опухшая сине-фиолетовая рожа в гипсе с торчащими штырями в первый день нового года, сливки между ног, злой поцелуй в баре, вкус кожи под струями душа, бутылка вискаря, которую он едва не бросил с балкона. Все-все мелочи, вплоть до ожога по форме лопатки на руке Геры или тонкого шрама над бровью. Сумасшедшие пьяные поцелуи в машине, смесь стыда, страха, желания, горечи, надежды, восторга; всех чувств, которые сносили его ураганом рядом с этим человеком, который столько раз был так близко, а теперь из-за Жени сам попал в больницу! Он пытался вспомнить каждое слово Ангелины, и его заполняло тревогой все больше. Он первый раз понял – каково это, переживать за другого, и еще острее прочувствовал, как бесился две недели без Геры, эгоистичный, жалкий, вечно пытаясь доказать что-то миру, хотя миру на него всегда было насрать. В отличие от героя Герасимова. А ведь и сам Женя – такой же. Ему тоже плевать. Даже шанса не дал Гере исчезнуть по уважительной причине, сразу решил, что сам виноват, не искал, не пытался помочь, хотя… Теперь-то поздно жалеть. Так будет лучше для всех: и Женя никому мозг не вынесет своими «закидонами», как выразилась бывшая девушка, и Гера не будет растрачивать на него свой альтруизм, тем более такая помощь из-за Жени вечно выходит ему боком. Он ведь и на новый год в аварию попал! Его же месяц потом в больнице не было, иначе Женя бы знал, кого благодарить. Может, это какой-то закон кармы? Не помогай Раскольникову, не рискуй! Или, делай добро и сразу убегай, как советовали в одном отечественном фильме. А то получишь шрам на лбу, в лучшем случае. А тебя даже не запомнят.

Женя разблокировал телефон, куда в течение двух недель могли дозвониться только родители, если бы вдруг заинтересовались его жизнью. С мрачной досадой отметил количество пропущенных от знакомых и неизвестных номеров, никому не стал перезванивать, решил потом вообще сменить номер. И уехать. Но не сбежать от людей в родном городе, наоборот, спасти людей (и одного конкретного человека) от ужасного себя и своей неблагодарной кармы. Женя чувствовал спокойное удовлетворение от принятого решения. Цена казалась ему справедливой: Гера помог ему справиться с главным страхом в жизни, а он избавит от себя Геру. Главное, куда-нибудь вырулить из вечерней пробки, и уехать по трассе подальше… А там все получится, он же самый удачливый человек в мире!  
Женя как раз хотел стартануть со светофора, ожидая зеленого сигнала, как на этой позитивной мысли почувствовал толчок. Он застыл, пытаясь понять, что это было. Машина качнулась и вдруг сдвинулась вперед. Женя надавил на тормоз сильнее, движение прекратилось. И снова последовал легкий толчок. Теперь ошибиться было трудно – какая-то сволочь вперлась ему в зад, прямо перед светофором, на нулевой скорости! Он в шоке и странном оцепенении от неслыханного хамства посмотрел в панорамное зеркало, соображая, насколько невменяемый водитель сзади и зачем он толкает его в бампер. Он уже представил, как включает аварийку и лупит урода, и подсчитал, сколько времени потеряет в ожидании ДПС-ников, если там окажется сонная клуша, которая просто перепутала педали. За тонированным стеклом было почти ничего не видно, только смутно угадывалась улыбка во всю челюсть под тенью опущенного козырька. Он видел черный капот и лобовое стекло, его снова пихнули, на этот раз добавив звуковой сигнал: Женя вздрогнул от резкого гудка, светофор горел зеленым, и он нажал на газ раньше, чем успел подумать. Волна адреналина снесла любые доводы, сердце выдало максимальный пульс, синхронно с оборотами двигателя в красной зоне, в ушах стоял пронзительный свист стираемой об асфальт резины. Но впереди тоже была пробка, Женя резко перестроился вправо, ушел в поворот перед автобусом, вырулил на узкий переулок, разогнался, лихо объезжая ямы. Потом свернул на дублер, и едва успел выдохнуть, что оторвался, как с другой стороны прямо за ним выехал второй гонщик и хищная морда черной БМВ стала приближаться с опасным ускорением. Ни один автомобиль так не нервирует водителей, отражаясь в зеркале заднего вида; круглые желтые фары под жесткой линией капота и слишком узнаваемый оскал решетки радиатора буквально вынуждают свалить и прижаться к обочине, или дать по газам, чтобы уйти вдаль, если получится. Женя ухмыльнулся в ответ, глядя в зеркало, снова выжал максимум, заставляя лечь стрелки на всех датчиках. Азарт плескался в венах, пальцы мгновенно взмокли, он сильнее вцепился в руль, вручную понижая передачи сцепления. Вырулил на проспект, объезжая автомобили зигзагами. Икс пятый повторял маневры, словно был привязан к нему жесткой сцепкой. На пустом участке они почти сравнялись, на встречке было пусто, Женя, резко выкручивая руль, добавил газа. Машину потащило дрифтом, резина жирно чертила двойную траекторию колес. Не сбавляя скорости, Женя выровнял руль и резво погнал в обратном направлении. Но вдруг нажал на тормоз, уходя вправо. И сидел, вцепившись в руль, тяжело дыша. Нет, нельзя же рисковать! Опять поддался на адреналиновую дозу, а если кто-то из-за него пострадает? И Гера, зараза, почему он за рулем вообще? Кто его выпустил после ЧМТ?!  
БМВ, взвизгнув резиной, пристроился перед ним прямо под знаком «зона: остановка запрещена». Женя поднял голову, вдруг улыбаясь против воли. Он смотрел, как Гера выходит из машины и не мог не любоваться. Высокий, красивый, широкие плечи пловца, а мышцы он успел оценить еще при первой встрече, когда из зависти принял рельеф за результат тренажерного задротства. Но сейчас смотрел другими глазами, и понимал, что попал. Нужно было сваливать раньше – теперь никуда не денешься. Ни на тачке оторваться, ни глаза отвести… Потому что таких больше не бывает, и дело было вовсе не во внешности… Женя все-таки не таким уж пидором был, чтобы на мужика за красивые глаза повестись после четверти века вполне стандартного мироощущения. И подчиниться потом ему во всем, растаять в его руках, даже из самолета шагнуть, потому что Гера сказал – можно, а он не ошибается.  
Гера навис над аркой сбоку, заглядывая в салон:  
\- Выйдешь или прямо здесь?  
Женя облизал сухие губы. От угрожающего тона он чувствовал слабость в коленях, выходить сейчас было бы глупо.  
\- Прямо… - Он кашлянул, язык тоже еле ворочался. – здесь. Садись?  
Гера пристально посмотрел на него, потом открыл водительскую дверь, просунул руку мимо Жени и вытащил ключ из замка зажигания. Только после этого обошел капот и сел в машину.  
\- Больше не сбежишь.  
\- А ты? – Женя завороженно смотрел на бисер влаги на висках, его стала мучать жажда и он сглотнул.  
Должно быть, вышло громко, Гера растянул губы в улыбке. Женя вдруг опомнился:  
\- Почему ты не в больнице? Что с головой? Тебе что, можно за руль садиться? С ума сошел так рисковать?  
\- Ого! Давно стал таким заботливым, камикадзе?  
\- Я серьезно! Ты же был в коме!  
\- Это Линочка преувеличила, ничего серьезного. Провалялся без сознания денек, отдохнул... И похуже бывало, просто проблемы с кровоснабжением, наследственная ерунда. Накатывает иногда, пару недель капельниц решают все проблемы. Сейчас обострилось из-за удара.  
\- Но Лина…  
\- Ей тоже не понравилось, что я на работу вышел. Ну а сколько отдыхать-то можно?  
\- Елисей Иванович, значит.  
\- Ненавижу это имя, дед, кстати, тоже не любил. Всегда по фамилии точно так же звали. Теперь со мной закончили… Евгений? А ты что скажешь в свое оправдание?  
Женя чуть отстранился, но Гера был слишком большой для его форестера, особенно, когда наклонился следом.  
\- Ты выключил телефон, - констатировал Гер с явственной угрозой.  
Женя малодушно скосил глаза на дверь, но Гера пресек попытку, и, опираясь рукой на спинку его сиденья, захватив в кольцо.  
\- Свалил без спроса. А самое страшное…  
Он склонился еще ниже, нависнув прямо над Жениным лицом. Потемневшие глаза сливались в один затягивающий водоворот, Женя опустил взгляд на губы, но стало еще хуже.  
\- Где. – Гера поднял его лицо за подбородок. – Мой. – Чуть сжал пальцы над кадыком. – Кот!  
Жажда стала почти невыносимой. Гер опустил руку на шею, кожа под пальцами горела. Женя сглотнул, ладонь над дернувшимся кадыком стала тяжелее. Его прошибло мгновенно, тугое возбуждение вышибло дух, член налился, и Женя незаметно развел колени. Гера приоткрыл губы, Женя вдруг отчетливо понял, что спустит, если он его поцелует. Нужно было отвернуться, как-то отсрочить мгновение позора, иначе он просто сгорит на месте. Но Гер, не отводя взгляда, уже накрыл его губы, мягко раздвинул языком, сдавил рукой шею. Женя, задыхаясь, вцепился в его предплечье обеими руками, но Гера уже трахал его рот языком, засасывал глубоко, жадно, сам не в силах сдерживаться. Женя услышал приглушенный стон, не понял, чей он, ему было все равно. Но Гера вдруг отстранился, он видел его, словно сквозь пелену. На скулах горел лихорадочный румянец, он тоже тяжело дышал, но смог усмехнуться, глядя на Женю в ответ.  
\- Езжай за мной, - сказал он, потом посмотрел вниз и вложил ключ от форика в Женину ладонь. – Очень, очень осторожно. Понял?  
Женя упал затылком на подголовник. На автопилоте отъехал следом за светящимися габаритами. Он мог бы порадоваться своей выдержке, все-таки в штаны не кончил, но член стоял колом, а на мозги кислорода явно не хватало. Мысли стали простыми и примитивными, словно его перегрузили в безопасном режиме системы с ограниченной функциональностью. Больше никаких идей о том, что будет дальше, когда схлынет сумасшествие, кроме уверенности, что никакой экстрим не даст настолько острых ощущений. Ему даже не хотелось уже адреналина, Гера исчерпал все его запасы, Женя уже физически не мог стать тем Сколом, который не знал куда себя деть и лез в каждую авантюру. Но Гера не останавливался, от него некуда было деться, он будет доводить его до пика одним прикосновением, и держать под напряжением без передышки.  
А Женя даже сбежать не сможет, будет мучиться и кайфовать, и от этого предвкушения каменели яйца.  
Но Гера снова переиграл. Стоило закрыться двери его квартиры, он вдруг стал нежным. Сдерживал торопливые движения Скола, взял его за запястья, отвел в сторону, когда тот, уже не в силах терпеть, стал сжимать свой член. Гера был у себя дома, ему некуда было спешить, он собирался сделать все так, как считал нужным, взять то, о чем давно мечтал, но всегда сдерживался. Он первый раз позволил себе любоваться Женей, признаваясь себе, что ему нравится его тело, попробовать его на вкус, на ощупь, собрать языком влагу в выемке над ключицей, прикусить сосок, поцеловать запястье. Женю трясло под ним от напряжения, но Гера не собирался спешить, прежде чем поднять его ноги к своим плечам, медленно лизнул тонкую кожу в сгибе колена, засосал до синяка чуть выше на бедре. Женя выгнулся навстречу, когда он вставил пальцы, а потом, раскрывая его, раздвинул их в сторону. Вязкая прозрачная капелька с головки пачкала Жене живот. Он зажмурился, сжимая простынь в кулаках, и вздрогнул всем телом, когда почувствовал горячее влажное прикосновение: Гера собрал языком смазку с его члена, облизнулся, оставляя блестеть на губах. Потом поднялся выше, склонился над самым лицом, глядя в глаза. Пальцы ритмично скользили, встречая мягкое упругое сопротивление, Женя смотрел в ответ, цеплялся за потемневший взгляд, чтобы не уплыть в сводящем с ума ощущении, он ждал, готовый и раскрытый и его почти затрясло, когда Гер провел членом вниз от мошонки до дырки, едва надавливая. Он хотел материться, или умолять, но был пригвожден пронизывающим взглядом и мог только дрожать под ним, словно его без конца били током.  
\- Геррра…  
От его хриплого выдоха у Геры расширились зрачки, он сам давно сходил с ума и был на пределе, и от тихого голоса Жени снесло окончательно. Он вошел сразу до конца, и больше не мучал обоих нежностью или лаской, позволив себе быть жестким. Он вставлял резко, с оттяжкой двигался назад, чтобы прочувствовать, как натягивается вокруг головки покрасневший сфинктер, в попытке сжаться, а он толкается снова, глубоко, насаживая на член во всю длину. Скол под ним выгибался, чтобы раскрыться еще больше, он откинул голову назад, выставив шею, и Гера дышал им, двигаясь в ритм чужих стонов, пока Женя не задрожал всем телом, замер, стал тугим и горячим, а его член, зажатый между телами, затрепетал и выплеснул густыми белыми потеками. Гера стал скользить плавнее, наполняя его спермой толчками, щекотно размазывая ее внутри, прежде, чем влажно вытащить и упасть рядом.  
\- Что ты со мной делаешь, Женя… Ты самый… - он выдохнул и не смог договорить.  
Потом беззвучно засмеялся над собой.  
\- …развратный. И… испорченный. Если бы я знал это, когда ты меня поцеловал… что ты такой… охуенный…  
Женя пытался сфокусировать на нем помутневший взгляд, сил хватило только что-то невразумительно промычать в ответ. Гера прижал его к себе крепче, и, правильно поняв, ответил тихо:  
\- Я тебя тоже.  
Бонус  
Слава давно хотел новоселья в новой квартире на набережной, но Гера решил все устроить до конца. А отделка все затягивалась, Гера опять ушел в работу, ждать сил больше не было, Слава не выдержал и нагло приперся в гости. Да и от обеда не стал отказываться.  
\- Ну что ж ты своим борщом делаешь-то, а… Сам готовил? Домработница? Блин, да у тебя даже кухни нет!  
\- Нет, это Женечка.  
\- Женечка! – Передразнил Славик ласковый Герин голос. – Не помню что-то никакой Женечки. Когда успел? Что еще умеет?  
\- Всё умеет.  
Слава прищурился:  
\- А сосет? И анал?  
Гера чуть порозовел от привычных Бронцевских шуток, но потом заржал.  
\- Ага. Именно так и любит. А если устанешь, так и тебя самого выебет, чтоб не напрягался.  
\- Ой.  
\- Еще добавки?  
Слава опомнился, посмотрел на свою пустую тарелку, покачал головой, отказываясь. Потом вскочил, сказал «Ща!» и быстро обошел квартиру, явно ища какие-нибудь улики. Залип в пустой спальне перед огромной картиной.  
\- Герыч… Это… Это что? – Потребовал он объяснений, задыхаясь от избытка чувств.  
На эпическом полотне метра по полтора в каждую сторону черными и белыми стразами Сваровски была изображена голова рычащего льва. Гера встал рядом со Славиком и, сложив руки, довольно рассматривал ослепительное во всех смыслах произведение.  
\- А это теща подарила. Впечатляет, скажи? Теперь не знаю, куда деть, чтобы не обидеть.  
\- Да ты охренел?!! Ты в курсе, сколько такая стоит?  
\- Ну и что? Она не вписывается в концепцию.  
\- О-о, - протянул Славик, продолжая любоваться. – Лепота-то какая… Да какая нахрен концепция!.. Покрасил стены белым и полочки из Икеи повесил, тоже мне, фанат скандинавского стиля. А это – Искусство! Откуда у тещи столько денег?  
\- Да она сама сделала. Художница какая-то. А папа там галерист, что ли.  
Славик продолжал потрясенно качать головой.  
\- Где ж ты их находишь, сволочь?.. И борщ, и минет, и… картина стразами!  
\- А, так у тебя же в Барделле встретил.  
Слава поймал на лету челюсть, почесал стильную рыжую бородку, испортив всю укладку, и подозрительно призадумался, но в этот момент от двери послышался шум. Чем-то грохнули об пол, кто-то рассмеялся. Славик с Герой вышли в холл, где Женя помогал парню, на вид чуть ли не подростку, затаскивать запакованные в полиэтилен доски и инструмент.  
\- Опаньки, - вырвалось у Славика, который мгновенно просканировал обоих с головы до ног.  
Те, быстро поздоровавшись и отказавшись от помощи, свалили за остальным материалом.  
\- Так, эльфа я знаю. А второй кто? Что вообще происходит?  
\- Второй – ассистент моего деревянщика, который плинтуса никак не установит и подоконники. Деревянщик потом обещал приехать. Я его с июня ждал, он то болел, то в отпуск в тайгу, то еще что… Хоть каркас для кухни поставил.  
\- Ага, даже слышать не хочу. Наверняка, какая-то давняя твоя история. Признавайся, денег ему взаймы давал? Теперь работу не дождешься?  
\- Да ну, какие деньги. Деньги я только тебе даю. А его знаю лет десять, наверно. Родители в аварии разбились, я тогда только работать начал. Привезли уже без шансов… А пацан еще школьник, один остался.  
\- Все, не продолжай, я понял.  
\- Ничего ты не понял. У Федьки руки – золотые! Больше так точно никто не сделает. Поэтому и жду. Сейчас он помощника взял, надеюсь, быстрее дело пойдет.  
\- Да, кстати. У этого «помощника» часы стоят, как две моих машины. Хорошо помогает, наверно?  
\- Вот про него лучше у Женька спроси. Они с Савой когда-то на байдарках сплавлялись что ли, тоже, кажется, сирота. Женя его мать еще знал, я не интересовался.  
Слава хлопал глазами, потом понимающе поднял брови.  
\- Женя в смысле… Женечка?  
\- Ага.  
\- Что и… и борщ он варил?.. Друг… Ты это… Опидорасился, что ли? Не-не-не… Я же не против, - Славик разулыбался, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы сохранить что-то похожее на серьезную мину. – Просто так неожиданно. Так что?  
\- Есть немного, - скромно ответил Гера.  
\- Да ладно?!!  
Слава аж прикусил кулак, вытаращив глаза. Потом неимоверным усилием сдвинул брови, словно задумался о важных вопросах.  
\- И как оно? – Спросил он, наконец, со снисходительным покерфейсом.  
\- Думаешь, после поездки в Таиланд с извращенцем Морозовым я расскажу что-то новое?  
\- Поездка, вроде, была несколько односторонней.  
\- Так купи уже Марте страпон на подтяжках, Слава, как ты вообще живешь без резинового хуя в хозяйстве?  
Слава посмотрел потрясенно на друга, потом тоже согнулся от хохота. Гера достал коньяк, чтобы вернуть Славу в адекватное состояние. Тот чуть успокоился, но к возвращению Жени снова засиял.  
\- Евгений! – Обратился Славик и от его многообещающей интонации Гера машинально закрыл пальцами лицо.  
\- Я снова впечатлен твоими кулинарными талантами. Никогда не думал стать шеф-поваром? Я серьезно!  
Женя перевел подозрительный взгляд с него на Геру.  
\- Не думал. Я вообще редко… А что, в Барделле спрос на борщи?  
\- Не, в Барделль не за этим ходят. Я другое заведение сейчас готовлю, ищу шефа. Ты только сразу не отказывайся, - он допил Курвуазье, смакуя мягкий аромат. – Столько плюсов: Гера будет в ресторане обедать, и кастрюли не придется носить.  
\- В термосе удобнее, - поправил Женя.  
\- Славик, Жене некогда, - вдруг твердо заявил Гер, походя положив руку тому на задницу. - Он и так в разъездах постоянно. Если я буду за ним по ресторанам ходить, то точно не обедать. А ты вроде дозрел, наконец, до приличного заведения?  
Скол и Славик синхронно порозовели. Хотя на смущение Славика Гера точно не рассчитывал. Из задумчивости их вывел помощник Сава с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением на лице.  
\- Я вам образцы оставлю, позвоните, когда с цветом лака определитесь.  
Славик, чтобы избавиться от неловкости, мгновенно переключился и в своей привычной манере полез к парню:  
\- Это же дуб такой, да? В масле?  
\- Да.  
\- А можно сосну?  
\- Нет, я занят, - ответил Сава, равнодушно глядя ему в глаза. – Извините.  
Пока Славик подбирал нужные слова, на помощь пришел Гера. Он проводил его до прихожей, положил руку на плечо и сочувственно кивнул:  
\- Сегодня просто не твой день, друг.  
\- Наверно. Да, - Славик отточенным жестом убрал длинную прядь со лба на бок и осклабился. – зайду в другой раз.  
\- Заходи, - подхватил Гера. – Женечка такие блинчики делает… Со сливочной начинкой. Пальцы будешь вылизывать... Свои, в смысле.  
\- Зараза, - покачал Славик головой. – За блинчики я бы тоже пидором стал…  
\- Вот и у меня не было шансов.


End file.
